Losing You
by TWDHGfan
Summary: Carol is having strange dreams and doesn't know what they mean, until she is brought into the dreams, but they are no longer dreams. Daryl knows this was his fault. Why won't she open her eyes? He loves her but if she wakes up will she ever want to see him again? AU,season 4 but the sickness never spread, Carol never got kicked out. CARYL
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't sure if i was going to post this right away but i guess i am! **

**A couple things before you read, this is AU and might not make sense at first! I've had this idea in my head ever since i heard that theory that Rick is still in his coma and he will wake up with everything back to normal, like the apocalypse never happened and Lori didn't die and all that... Well i always thought about the idea so i decided to write it out :) but its not exactly like that i put my own spin on it :)**

**i hope you enjoy reading the first chapter! reviews are most welcome! oh and P.S The flu never happened but Lizzie and Mika's father still ended up dying! (sorry not sorry) enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ITS CHARACTERS.  
**

**-CAROL-**

Carol woke up panting. She had one of the worst dreams she has ever had. She dreamt she was running. Running from monsters, then all of a sudden she stopped at what she thought was a dead end and screamed as the monsters got closer. She thought this was it but then spotted a door off to the side and quickly opened preying it was a way out. Sadly the door led into another long and confusing hallway. She didn't know where she was but she could hear someone was screaming, screaming for her. She outran the monsters but tripped and fell. Before waking up she remembered hearing the same voice as before screaming her name as she slowly blacked out.

Carol forced herself up wanting to forget the terrible dream, she had no idea where she was, how she got there or why she was running from those things. She didn't even know what the things were. She didn't get a good look or didn't remember how they looked, but she knew they were dangerous.

Carol walked into the kitchen and poured two mugs of coffee. Ed passed out on the couch, and would be waking up soon demanding she got his coffee ready. Carol made it as quick as she could and finished making it just in time for him to drag his lazy ass into the kitchen. He grabbed the mug without even muttering thanks before slouching down on a chair.

"Carol? What the hell!" He angrily said pushing the coffee back on the table, "This coffee tastes like shit!" Ed got up and made his way over to Carol. She took a step away from him but that only riled him up. "Carol, don't back away when I am speaking to you! You're a worthless bitch!"

Carol stopped and looked up at Ed. "Do... You want... Me to make different coffee for you?" she cried out in pain when his fist connected with her jaw. She fell to the ground and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Yer a dumb bitch." Ed said kicking her once in the ribs.

Carol winced holding her hands over her rib cage. Ed grabbed his car keys and walked over Carol who was doubled over in pain.

"I'm goin'. When I get back I expect dinner on the table, do you understand?"

"Yes…Ed." Carol spit out.

Carol laid there for a couple minutes before hearing little footsteps coming down the stairs; she got up quickly knowing it was Sophia. Carol didn't want her daughter seeing her like that even though Sophia already knew what kind of man her daddy was. Carol got up still clutching her ribs, they were definitely bruised.

"Mom?" Sophia called out.

"Yes sweetie?" Carol said pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"Are you okay?" She said hugging her mother tightly.

"Yes honey, I'm fine... Let's get you ready for school." Sophia nodded and started to get ready. Carol ran her hands through her short hair sighing.

**-DARYL-**

Daryl waited outside Carol's cell. He couldn't believe what happened, he didn't want to but he knew it was his fault.

Just that morning Daryl was sitting with the council planning another run. They needed to plan out there runs more carefully the last run was when they went to the big spot and things didn't exactly go too well. The building wasn't stable and walkers fell through the roof and attacked the group, killing Beth's boyfriend Zach.

"We need to make sure the area is safe first." Said Hershel, looking at Maggie.

"I know Daddy, we can get a small group to spot it out first then we can do a sweep of the building with others on watch. It will be fine." She reassured.

"Fine but you better promise me that you will be careful."

"I always am daddy." Maggie said touching her father's arms.

"So whose gunna go?" Daryl said moving a little closer to the table.

"Well I was thinking, you, me, Glenn, Sasha, Tyreese, Bob, Michonne, some of the new people in cell block D, and anyone else that wants to volunteer." Maggie said.

Carol stood up facing Maggie, "I want to go."

"Carol you sure?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes." Carol paused as if she was thinking it over, "Yes I want to go, I want to help. Plus I need to get out of the prison for once." She finished with a small smile.

"Okay Carol, its settled we will go out tomorrow." Daryl watched her nod at Maggie then look over at him.

Their eyes meeting only for a quick second before Daryl averted his and looked at the ground.

The meeting was over and the council got up to left the tiny room. Daryl saw Carol get up to leave but he grabbed her arm making her wait so he could talk to her.

"You're not going." He stated once everyone left the building. He let go of her arm, and she folded them.

"Yes I am, Daryl, and you can't stop me."

Daryl knew he couldn't do anything to stop her, but he wasn't done trying. He thought maybe he could get her to change her mind. The runs were getting worse and worse every time. They were losing people on them and more dangerous stuff was going down. Without care takers the buildings were slowly deteriorating, and falling apart, make a wrong move and you could fall through the floor or get seriously injured.

"Why Carol." Daryl hoped she would stay, instead of risking her life. What if she did die on the run? She promised Lizzie and Mika's father she would take care of them.

"I want to get out. I want to do something Daryl! I won't just sit here and watch people risk their lives one person can make a difference! I can make a difference."

"What if Lizzie and Mika need ya?"

"They are strong. They can take care of themselves plus Daryl I'll be coming back."

"I don't think ya should go."

"Why? Do you not think I can do it? I can and I will!" Carol got up leaving Daryl in the room by himself.

Daryl knew she could do it. He knew very well she was stronger than most of the people in the prison but he was scared of losing her. They have gone through too much and he has lost so much that if she were to get hurt or die Daryl would never be the same and he knew that. She kept him grounded but most of the time he pushed her away only to realize he didn't want to push her away but pull her closer.

Daryl ran out of the council's meeting room and went in the direction he saw her go. He chased after her in hopes to catch up. When he did catch up to her they were deep within the tombs.

"Carol!" he called.

"I can handle myself Daryl! I don't need you chasing after me." She screamed back at him.

"Carol! Calm down. Let's just go back."

"No! I'm not going back you can. I can handle myself." She repeated. Carol then started walking further in the tombs, Daryl followed behind her, "I'm serious Daryl. I don't need you to baby me."

Something in Daryl snapped and he frowned, "I ain't babying ya. Ya just can't get ya ass out of trouble an I end up getting ya out of it."

"I do not!" Carol yelled back, "Why do you even care what I do. I don't need you."

"Fine go on the run. I don't care bout what happens to ya anyways."

Carol hesitated before responding, "fine. Just leave ok… Can you just-"

"Carol? I can just what? Ya know I ain't got time for ya shit." Daryl interrupted; he then turned around and walked away from her.

As Daryl walked he faintly heard Carol's words, "Can you just get out of my life."

If Carol wanted to go and risk her life Daryl sure as hell didn't care about her… but really he did care, he cared a lot and he wasn't happy she was going. He didn't want to sit there and yell at her anymore and he just didn't want to see her get hurt. Her words stung him.

"Maybe I should just get out of your life. Nobody needs me, not even you." He whispered as he walked back towards the cell block. Daryl was just walking into the cell block when he heard her screaming. He swiftly turned around running into the tombs screaming her name.

**-CAROL-**

For the third night in a row Carol woke up having strange dreams. They were all about running through dark endless hallways with no hope of getting out but last night's dream was different. Her dream was about running but getting stuck in a small room. She felt like the room was closing in on her but when she tried to get out the door wouldn't budge. She sat there feeling like she was getting weaker and weaker, the walls closing in on her. Then when she thought there was no hope a figure masked by the darkness opened the door and grabbed her. She was grateful to be out of that small room and tried to look at the person that saved her but woke up before seeing who it was.

Carol forced herself up from the strange dream and went to get Sophia for school. Ed didn't come home that night and really Carol could have cared less for his well being. Ed not being there meant that she didn't get beaten by him, so she was in a pretty good mood.

"Sophia, get up and get ready." Carol called into the girl's room.

"Mom?" Sophia called slowly walking out of her room.

"Ya?"

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes Sophia. I love you too." Carol said hugging her daughter.

"You will be fine without me. Remember that okay?"

Carol stopped and looked at Sophia, "Without you? Honey what are you talking about?"

Sophia looked at Carol with a sympathetic look on her face, "Everything is going to be fine, Mom. Come on. We are going to be late!"

Carol looked at her watch, they were running late. She didn't even have time to wonder what Sophia was talking about. Carol ran her hands through her short gray hair, as she walked in the kitchen to get Sophia's breakfast.

**-DARYL-**

"Daryl?" Rick said looking at him. "Daryl…"

Daryl didn't answer as if his mind was shut off, he sat outside her call with his crossbow leaning against the wall beside him. All he could think about was what he wished he could take back.

"You okay?" Daryl nodded at Rick. "Daryl she's going to be fine. Hershel's looking her over now. She will be fine, it's Carol after all." He still didn't respond and Rick was worried for his and Carol's well being, "Daryl, what happened?"

"Walkers got in." Was all that Daryl said his eyes were trained on an arrow that he was rolling around in his hand.

"No Daryl, we know about the walkers I mean, what happened to Carol?"

"It's my fault." Daryl said moving his eyes to the floor, "I shouldn't have left. If I didn't she wouldn't be like this."

"It's nobody's fault." Said Rick eyeing Daryl, "I still need to know what happened. Why was she in the tombs in the first place?"

Daryl paused, "She got mad at me an ran ta the god damn tombs. After talkin ta her I left then heard her screamin." Daryl took a deep breath, "I ran, but didn't get there in time. She was cornered by dem fuckers. I was close ta her but she kept running farther, and then she tripped while they were chasin er and hit her head on somethin. She was knocked unconscious."

Rick nodded. "I'm sure she just got knocked out, she will be fine Daryl don't worry." Rick got up and walked away from Daryl. Daryl probably wouldn't have talked to anyone else if they asked him what happened he only fully trusted certain people like Carol and Rick. Daryl stayed outside Carol's cell he was scared to go in and see her lying there unconscious. He knew he caused what had happened to her. If he just stayed then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Son, if you want you can come see her now…" Hershel said, calling outside the cell to Daryl.

"Is she awake?" Daryl said getting up and walking to the doorway.

"No but she looks a little better than before."

Daryl walked in stopping to look at her lying there. She looked so peaceful and innocent but at the same time lifeless. Daryl felt a pang of guilt wash over him but didn't let it show. He walked over and sat down in a chair beside her bed. He sat there and watched Carol's slow breathing hoping she would wake up but only to be disappointed.

"She's gunna wake up right?" He finally asked not moving his eyes from Carol.

"Daryl. I'm not too sure-" Daryl got up and looked at Hershel with fire in his eyes.

"She has to wake up! Ain't there somethin ya can give her? Medicine? Somethin!?" Daryl raised his voice now. He was angry why couldn't she just wake up?

"Daryl, Calm down. I'm doing everything I can."

"There has to be something else!" he screamed.

"Daryl. Why don't you go rest? I will take care of her, watch for anything alright?" Hershel went to touch Daryl's back but Daryl quickly moved away from him.

"I'm gunna stay here. Wait for her to wake up." he said calming down. He went and sat back down in the chair beside her bed.

"Okay tell me if anything happens." Hershel said giving a weak smile before walking out of the cell.

Daryl looked at Carol feeling guilt again. How could I have let you down? He thought.

"Please, Carol. Wake up." He said to her before drifting off to sleep. The stress that was bugging him all day made him extremely exhausted.

**-Carol-**

"Come on mom!" Sophia said waving to her mother.

Carol walked over and sat down on the park bench beside her.

"I'm here. I'm here." She said. Sophia reached over and grabbed her mother's hand. "Why did you want me to bring you here?" Carol said motioning to the park.

"I don't know. It's quiet and peaceful." Sophia shrugged. Carol noticed the change in her daughter. She seemed braver. Sophia was also saying things that Carol didn't understand like, everything will be okay and you will be fine. Fine? What was Sophia talking about? Carol often questioned her motives but Sophia would always change the subject, not answer or simply say that she loved her.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Carol called looking over to Sophia with a smile on her face.

"Sure mom. Let's go." Sophia gave a small smile and Carol's smile grew bigger. Carol loved Sophia and would do anything to protect her from Ed. After having some ice cream Carol decided to take Sophia home. When they pulled into the drive way she noticed Ed's car was there. Carol's stomach twisted when she saw the car. She completely forgot to keep track of time. She hoped they would get back before Ed got home so he didn't have to know they were gone. Getting very nervous she walked in the door and saw him glaring at her. she wasn't home when he got there and she was out with Sophia, Ed made it very clear he didn't want her doing things like that but Carol thought Sophia deserved it because she was always so sweet.

Carol eyed Ed then bent down next to Sophia, "Honey I think you should go up to your room."

Sophia nodded and whispered back, "its okay mom. Everything will be fine soon."

Carol looked at her with confusion but Sophia quickly ran up the stairs and she felt Ed grab her from behind.

"Bitch. Where were you today?" He said gripping her arm tightly so it would bruise.

"I went out with Sophia. She wanted to show me the park."

"You were whoring around weren't you? Worthless slut I don't need this shit from you." Ed gripped tighter on her arm and she yelped in pain. "Bitch I have plans for you. Maybe next time you will think twice about disobeying me!" Carol had tears on her eyes and Ed dragged her away.

**-Daryl—**

It was only the second day that Carol had been in some sort of Coma but it felt like years to Daryl. He was still sitting by her bed side he hadn't moved not even to eat or go to the bathroom. Hershel and Dr. S. both gave their opinions about her chances of waking up but Daryl didn't want to think about the chances of her not waking up at all. Some of the others tried to reason with Daryl and get him to come out of her cell and go hunting but he would get angry and dangerously lash out at them, if Merle were there he would have said that Daryl was going _native_. After the two years of being with the group in the apocalypse and the couple months without Merle, Daryl was able to control his anger better than when he was first at the quarry. But now he was pulling away, away from the group and the prison.

Still nobody bothered to go near Daryl, they knew that he cared for her and knew he would overcome whatever he was feeling and come back to the group eventually.

Daryl sat in his chair and stared at Carol, he hated seeing her like this and he just wished he could hear her soft voice again and see her bright blue eyes staring into his.

"Daryl?" Beth called quietly from the door to Carol's cell.

"The fuck ya want?" He said already getting annoyed with her presence.

"I brought you some food…" Beth walked over and handed Daryl a small bowl of oatmeal but he pushed it back to her.

"Not hungry."

"Daryl. You have to eat. She would have wanted you to…" Daryl looked at Beth his eyes looked empty.

"How do you know what she wants?" The emptiness in Daryl's eyes got replaced with fire. His bomb was ticking he was ready to explode any second.

"She wouldn't want you to worry about her. She would want you to eat, and you know that. Carol cares about you and if she wakes up and sees you like this she's gunna be pissed." The fire in his eyes vanished at the mention of Carol's name Daryl reached over and took the bowl from Beth muttering. Beth reached over and touched Daryl's shoulder and he flinched away from her. "Daryl, she will be fine." Was all she said before exciting the cell once again leaving Daryl alone with Carol.

Daryl looked over to Carol and slowly took her hand in his, holding on tight afraid that if he let go then she would slip away from him.

* * *

**Okay this is the first chapter! Please review :) i have no idea when i will post the other chapters so far i've written up to Ch3 and this is a longer chapter probably because it is the first :P hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Daryl-**

Daryl woke up in the same position that he fell asleep in, he was sitting on a small chair beside Carol's bunk his hand entwined in hers. He looked at Carol and frowned, she showed no signs of waking up and it has almost been three days since she tripped and hit her head running through the god awful tombs.

Daryl heard small footsteps coming down the hallway and enter the cell.

"How's she doing?" Lizzie said staring deeply at Carol. Daryl didn't say anything and it made the girl impatient. "Daryl, how's she doing?"

Daryl turned his attention to the young girl and her sister, and then looked back at Carol. "Fine." Daryl barked. He realized he was still holding her hand but didn't feel like letting go so he held on to it tighter.

"Carol?" Mika called out making her way to the edge of the bunk, "She will wake up... Right?"

Daryl looked at the worried faces of the two girls. They really cared a lot about Carol. Carol was kind and friendly to everyone. After the death of Lizzie and Mika's father Carol was the care taker of the girls. It wasn't exactly easy at first but after talking and fighting back and getting stronger the girls really took a liking to Carol and Carol really took a liking to the girls. Carol had her doubts because of the whole Sophia thing but she took the girls in with open arms.

"Yeah... I hope so." Was all Daryl said hoping the girls didn't ask him anymore questions, he wasn't prepared to answer them and he certainly didn't want to. The girls sat there for a little while longer before saying goodbye to Carol and walking out. Once again it was just Daryl and Carol.

**-Carol-**

Carol woke up tired and sore. She tossed and turned all night getting no sleep, something was keeping her up but she didn't know exactly what it was. She sat in bed hoping Ed didn't wake up. She kept getting that unexplainable feeling, the words that Sophia spoke earlier to her kept swimming around in her head.

_"You will be fine without me. Remember that okay?" _

What could they mean? Carol shrugged and decided to get up, Ed would be up soon and she needed to start breakfast. She just finished making eggs when Ed lazily walked into the kitchen muttering about something.

"What, no good morning kiss?" Ed said glaring over at Carol.

Carol stiffened but slowly made her way over to Ed muttering a good morning and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Ed grabbed her arm that was still recovering from the last time he grabbed her. Carol winced but it only made him smirk.

"Get my god damn breakfast woman!" Ed said letting go of her wrist and pushing her away from him.

Carol let out a breath relieved that she didn't get hit, she was certainly expecting it. After Carol gave Ed his eggs he got up without saying thanks and left the house. Carol quickly got Sophia up and started cleaning the kitchen. She looked up when Sophia lazily made her way into the kitchen dressed and ready for school.

"Ready to go to school?" Carol said giving a small smile to her daughter.

"Yeah I guess..." Sophia shrugged then she turned to Carol, "Thanks mom."

Carol eyed Sophia, "For what?"

"For being so great, I love you. Never forget that okay." She reached over and hugged Carol. She let go of Sophia and looked her in the eyes.

"I will NEVER forget." Carol smiled, "I hope you never forget that I love you!" She playfully grabbed Sophia and gave her another big hug.

"I know mom, I know. Don't worry it will be over soon." Sophia said quietly.

Carol heard Sophia mutter something but didn't ask what it was; she was just focused on what chores and tasks she had to do today before she picked Sophia up from school and before Ed got home.

**-DARYL-**

it was about the afternoon and Daryl still hadn't moved from his chair beside Carol. He stared up at her sleeping body for the billionth time that day and wished he stayed with her instead of being a hothead and taking off. He regretted everything he said and every time he pushed her away and now that she is in some sort of coma all he can think about is every mean thing he has ever said to her.

Daryl was lost in thought when there was a small knock on the cell bars. He quickly let go of Carol's hand mumbled for whoever it was to come in.

"Daryl..." Rick said walking further into the cell, "We are running low on supplies. You gotta go on that run soon. They need you."

Daryl looked at Rick. He looked serious. The most serious he's looked in the past couple months to be honest. Daryl knew they were low on supplies and going on a hunt wouldn't be a bad idea, but Daryl wasn't going to leave her. He couldn't.

"I'm not leaving her."

"Please Daryl. We need you, you're stronger than most of us. The last time they went on a run all shit broke loose and you knew what to do, what if that happens again and you aren't there?" Rick sounded desperate.

"Who the hell do ya think ya are? Ya backed down as our leader, ya stopped callin the shots. You can't control me." Daryl said shifting in his chair, Rick was starting to set him off but since Carol got injured everyone seemed to set Daryl off.

"Daryl... We need you. She needs you..." Daryl looked over at Carol and back at Rick, "When she wakes up she's gunna need food and stuff that will strengthen her, she's getting weak."

Daryl paused thinking hard about what Rick said. He slowly got up and looked down at Carol once more before turning to Rick.

"Fine." Daryl ignored Rick and walked out of Carol's cell and straight into Hershel's. He hasn't spoken to Hershel since he yelled at him a couple days ago. Hershel was reading a book but put it down when Daryl approached him.

"Hello." Hershel said glad Daryl was finally out of Carol's cell.

Daryl nodded a hello then ran his hands through his hair. "Listen, I'm going on a run an I want ya ta watch over her... Make sure she's okay..." Daryl didn't look Hershel in the eyes; instead he was focused on the ground.

"Sure Daryl." Hershel smiled, "I can do that."

Daryl nodded, and then quickly left the cell. He wanted to go on this run as fast as possible so he could safely get back to Carol. After Daryl left the cell he walked straight back into Carol's cell where Rick was still waiting for him.

"I got Hershel ta watch er…"

Rick put his hand on Daryl's back, "Thanks… I'm gunna go tell the others to get ready. I guess I'll see you later then?" Daryl nodded and watched as Rick left the cell. Daryl was going to leave on the run in maybe an hour. He sat in the chair and looked at Carol, her chest was slowly rising and falling.

"She will probably hate me when she wakes up" Daryl thought getting up from his chair, "I'm sorry. I should have been there." Daryl whispered leaving her cell to get ready for the run. He nodded to Hershel as he stepped out, "Take care of her."

"I will." Hershel said wobbling into her cell.

Daryl packed his crossbow and grabbed his leather jacket then headed out the door to the prison. When he exited he spotted Lizzie and Mika playing in the court yard and frowned knowing that while Carol was unconscious nobody was watching over those girls. Everyone was too busy with something else they didn't need to watch over two little girls. Daryl looked at the girls and hesitated before calling them over. They looked at each other in confusion before slowly making their way over to him.

"stayin out of trouble?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah I guess." Lizzie said in a questioning tone, "Why do you care?"

Daryl looked at the girls then back at the prison.

"Cause Carol isn't here ta watch ya. Stay out of trouble… for her." They both nodded and he walked away from them, but the two girls followed him to his motor cycle.

"Where are you going?" asked Mika

"On a run."

Mika looked over at Lizzie and Lizzie frowned. "So who is watching Carol?" she questioned.

"Hershel. I'm sure he would want some company if ya girls wanted ta go visit her." Daryl said getting on his bike and signalling to the others he was ready. Without anymore words Lizzie and Mika turned and headed into the prison.

**-CAROL-**

Carol waited, watching all of the kids getting let out of school. She kept an eye out for Sophia and waved to her as she walked out of the school with her backpack.

"Hey mom!" Sophia said smiling.

"Hi, sweetie. Have a good day at school?" Carol said grabbing her backpack.

"Ya. I guess… I love you mom!" Sophia suddenly grabbed Carol and gave her a big hug. Carol tried to separate Sophia from her but she wouldn't budge.

"Sophia, are you okay? You've been acting strange lately." Carol questioned, "Did something happen at school?"

"No." Sophia said finally letting go of her mom, "It's just its gunna be over soon and I love you."

Carol bent down so she was face to face with her daughter. "What are you talking about Sophia?"

Sophia looked like she was about to answer when her face looked as if all the emotions she was feeling disappeared. "Dads here."

Carol looked at her daughter then over to the parking lot. Ed was there and Carol frowned. Usually Ed made Carol walk to pick up Sophia even in the winter. Ed didn't do stuff for anybody and this made Carol feel nervous. She slowly approached the car with Sophia walking behind her.

Ed rolled down the window and barked at her, "Get in the car woman!"

Carol nodded and helped Sophia get in the car. After she got in herself Ed started driving.

"Yer glad I decided to pick your sorry asses up, from this junk hole." Ed said staring out on the road.

Carol turned her head out the window, something was wrong but she couldn't exactly say what it was. Ed went to move the car mirror and Carol unintentionally flinched causing him to frown, Carol ducked her head in hopes she didn't get hit in the car with her daughter sitting in the backseat. They drove a little longer and Carol moved her gaze from the floor of the car to out the window. As she looked out the window and noticed he drove past the street they usually take to get back home.

"Ed… you missed the street…" Carol said quietly hoping that wouldn't anger him.

Ed reached his hand over and locked the doors. "We ain't goin home."

"W…Where are you taking us?" Carol questioned feeling nervous something was very wrong.

Ed looked over at her and she bowed her head looking at the ground. "Were goin for a ride, don't ask me again!" He reached over his seat and slapped Carol's arm.

Carol looked up at him again wide with shock, "Ed… are.. are you drunk?"

Ed didn't respond but instead increased the speed of the car.

"Ed! Please let us out. This isn't safe!" Carol said louder than she should have. She looked over to Sophia who was looking at her with a mixture of fear and sadness. "Ed please…" Carol begged again.

"No bitch. I ain't pullin over!" Ed pushed the gas a little more increasing the speed once again. He started weaving in and out of traffic. Carol had panic on her face and she looked over to Sophia again.

"I love you mom, Never forget!"

The next thing Carol saw was another car heading straight for theirs. She called out Sophia's name one last time before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Daryl-**

Daryl finished scanning the building with one of the new guys from cell block D named Josh. Daryl didn't think anything of josh other than the fact he was pretty good at using knives. As they scanned the building Josh tried to make small talk but Daryl was always re focusing him on the task at hand not wanting to waste any time.

"Do you think we will get a lot of supplies on this run?" Asked Josh, he had been at the prison for about 2 months so he was still considered to be the new guy.

"Maybe… I jus hope it's not like the last run…" Daryl thought about the building collapsing and Zach getting bitten then crushed under the concrete of the big spot ceiling and the helicopter that was on the roof. Daryl shuddered pushing that memory behind.

"I should have come… I should have come to help out but I didn't." Josh let out a breath. He didn't go on the last run to the big spot because he was fairly new to the group and was scared of getting hurt but in the past couple of months he really proved himself to the prison and he get stronger and more fearless, "I mean one person can make a difference right? I keep thinking that maybe if I went and came with you guys maybe that wouldn't have happened."

Daryl looked over at Josh. He knew exactly how he felt, Josh felt if he was there with the group he could have prevented Zach's death and Daryl felt that if he stayed with Carol she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"It ain't your fault. Can we just keep going?" Daryl said looking around the building once more, "I think it's clear, let's go call everyone." Josh nodded and they left the building to call the others.

A couple minutes later the group stood outside the store, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Bob, Tyreese, Sasha, Josh, Amanda, and her sister Monica. Amanda and Monica were tough, they were brought in with a small group that were in desperate need of help. Rick reluctantly let then in and after recovering the two sisters helped out with anything.

"It's clear?" Maggie asked looking over to Daryl and Josh.

"As clear as it will ever be." Josh said.

"Okay you guys know the plan. We get in get what we need and get out." Sasha said making her way over to the front doors. She opened the doors and everyone slowly walked in.

Daryl went in with the others and grabbed as much supplies that would fit in his backpack and the small shopping carts they found. He managed to get bandages, pain killers, a blanket, and nice smelling soap. Holding his crossbow tightly he scanned the area for anything else they could use.

Daryl walked over to a nearby counter and glanced at it, something shiny caught his attention and he automatically thought of Carol. Picking up the object in his hands he inspected it and knew she would love it. Daryl placed the object in his pocket and went to see if there was something they could use to collect more supplies in.

**-Prison-**

Hershel sat by Carol's side reading a book when Lizzie and Mika walked into the cell.

"Daryl said you and Carol might need some company." Mika said looking over at Carol.

"Daryl said that?" Hershel gave a small chuckle, "Sure girls. I'm sure Carol will appreciate you keeping her company."

Lizzie and Mika sat down against the wall of the small cell and made some small talk with Hershel.

**-DARYL-**

Daryl walked down the empty aisles filling a shopping cart he had found with whatever items he thought that seemed useful. Daryl could hear shuffling behind him and raised his crossbow ready to shoot.

"Woah! Man, sorry it's just me!" Josh said stepping out from the darkness into the light of Daryl's flashlight, "If I knew you were going to point that thing at me I wouldn't have stopped by." Josh joked. Daryl lowered his crossbow after realizing it wasn't a walker but only Josh.

"Sorry bout that. Ya always gotta be prepared."

"It's okay Daryl…" Josh said, "I got told to come find you, everyone else is packing the supplies into the cars." Daryl nodded and they both started heading back to the front doors of the shop. "Daryl, I know you don't really wanna talk but… do you think Carol is going to be alright?"

Daryl stopped for a moment then slowly continued pushing the cart, "I don't know…"

Josh got the hint from Daryl's tone of voice that he was done talking about the issue, Daryl had a soft spot for Carol everyone already knew that. They walked in silence for a while until they heard a moan of a walker. Daryl turned just in time to see Josh get pulled by the back of his shirt by a walker. The walker snuck up on them.

Josh screamed trying to reach for his knife but it was no use the walker was pinning him down trying to snap at his throat. Daryl saw Josh get grabbed and wasted no time getting his crossbow aimed at the walker with the pull of the trigger the arrow went flying into the walkers skull stopping it forever. Daryl reached his hand down and helped Josh up.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked looking at the man.

"I always screw things up. I wanted to come so I could help but when I do go I end up finding a way to almost die risking the lives of the people around me... I'm a screw up. a burden."

"Josh. If ya didn't come on tha run ya wouldn't have come ta get me and I would have died by that walker. Because ya came nobody got hurt."

Daryl heard Carol say tons of time that she was a burden to the group when in reality no one is a burden, without one person everything could fall. Without Carol the laundry wasn't getting done as quickly, things were getting unorganized, and the food was terrible. She wasn't a burden she was what helped keep the group together.

"Really?" Josh asked and he started making his way out of the store.

"Ya, I reckon ya did pretty well." Josh turned to Daryl as he reached one of the cars.

"Thanks man… I would have been dead back there." Daryl nodded then dumped his small shopping cart in one of the cars when the others noticed they made it out of the store.

"Are you guys okay!" Sasha said with concern on her face, "We heard Josh scream…"

"He's fine. We missed a walker and it grabbed him." Sasha signed and looked over at Josh.

"I'm fine, Sasha. Daryl saved me."

"Well okay. Good job everyone!" Sasha called to the others, "Lets head back to the prison!"

Daryl hopped on his motorcycle and followed Maggie and Glenn's car heading towards the prison. Daryl hoped that Carol was okay, he desperately wanted her to be okay.

**-Prison-**

Hershel sat in the chair next to Carol while Lizzie and Mika were sitting on the floor drawing her pictures with a box of markers they had found awhile back.

"What are you girls drawing?" Asked Hershel, looking over at the two girls.

Mika looked up and smiled at Hershel, "I drew a picture of me, Lizzie, and Carol!" She said holding up the picture for Hershel to see.

"Wow Mika that's wonderful! I'm sure Carol will love it." Hershel said smiling at the girls, his smile faded quickly when he saw Carol had started to shake. He rushed over to her side then she was coughing and shaking faster. Hershel thought she could be waking up from whatever type of coma she was in.

"Girls go get Dr.S now! QUICKLY!" Hershel said still at Carol's side placing a damp wash cloth on her forehead. The Girls nodded and ran out of the cell block to find Dr.S .

"Carol? CAROL!" Hershel said frantically looking through a pile of supplies looking for anything that might help her, "Carol! Can you hear me?!"

Carol was still shaking but her eyes were still closed, after a couple of minutes she started screaming and muttering the words no, and please don't leave.

"SOPHIA!" she screamed before going back unconscious almost like blacking out. Just before Carol blacked out Dr. S came into the room with Lizzie and Mika behind him. Hershel nodded at the girls and led them out of her cell.

"Girls…"

"Is she alright?" Lizzie asked trying to get back into the cell. Hershel stopped her looking back into the cell; Dr. S was looking Carol over.

"I'm just a veterinarian… I don't know what's happening to her but it's best if we give Dr. S and Carol some space."

"I WANT TO STAY WITH HER!" Mike yelled hugging Lizzie.

"Mika sweetie, give her some space maybe she is waking up… Here how about you girls go help Beth with Judith? I'm sure she will like the company..." The girls didn't want to leave but Hershel gave them a look and they nodded and left to go find Beth. Hershel let out a breath and walked to the door of Carol's cell, "I hope she is alright. He said before re-entering."

He walked into the cell and sat down beside Dr. S, "How is she?"

"She might have a small concussion… whatever just happened before is a good sign of her waking up. I hope she does." Hershel nodded.

"You better stay here in case she wakes up again." Dr. S nodded.

* * *

Lizzie and Mika walked into the cell block C and into Beth's cell where Hershel said she would be. Beth looked up from sleeping Judith and smiled at the girls.

"Hey girls." She said placing Judith in her in a small crib. When they didn't respond she knew something was going on, "Is everything okay?"

"Not really…" Said Lizzie, as she watched Judith sleep. "it was Carol. She was shaking and then started screaming before going back to how she was before…"

"That's terrible." Beth put a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, "Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know." Mika said playing with the seam of her shirt.

"Uh Beth?" Lizzie said sitting beside her on the bed, "Who is Sophia?"

Beth frowned and looked at the girls, "Why?"

"That's the name Carol was screaming …"

Beth sighed, "Well, Carol used to have a daughter…"

Both Lizzie and Mika looked up at Beth, "Really?"

"Yup… I didn't know her but I guess she was the reason that my family met Rick and the others…" Beth thought back to the days on the farm just months after the outbreak.

"Why didn't you know her?" Mika asked leaning in.

Beth looked at the girls and decided to tell them, "Sophia, I guess got lost one day so they went to look for her and Carl ended up getting shot."

Mika gasped, "Carl got shot!"

Beth nodded and continued, "My daddy helped Carl get better and that's when we met the others, they were still lookin for Sophia…"

"Did they ever find her?" Asked Lizzie, wanting to hear more.

"Yes and No… They found her but she wasn't herself anymore… she was a walker."

Beth remembered that day all too well. When Shane decided he had enough and smashed the locks on the barn door letting all the walkers out, after all the gun shots died down she watched as a little girl walked out. She never understood why nobody was shooting her like they did to the others until she heard Carol's fragile cry's for her daughter. She looked over and saw Carol running attempting to get to her daughter but she got grabbed by Daryl, his arms were protectively over Carol and he was telling her not to look and Rick put Sophia down. After that day no one was the same, something changed in the group. The change wasn't only in Carol because she lost her daughter but with the whole group because they spent weeks desperately trying to find her and bring her back especially Daryl.

"She was a walker?"

Beth looked over at the two then nodded. Without saying anything Lizzie got up and left the cell leaving Mika alone with Beth and sleeping Judith.

"Sorry …" Mika said walking out of the cell to catch up with her sister, "Thanks for telling us who Sophia was."

Beth just nodded and then was startled by Judith's cries.

**-DARYL-**

The run went better than planned and the prison was officially stocked up for the time being. Other than the incident with Josh and the walker nobody got injured or hurt in any way. Daryl helped Josh, Maggie, Glenn, Amanda, and Monica unload the supplies from the cars then excused himself to go check on Carol. He hoped she was alright. Daryl felt the guilt building back up in him as he approached the prison. He prayed that she was okay. As Daryl neared closer to the prison he could hear faint screams. As soon as he heard them he started to run into the prison, he knew those screams they were her screams.

Daryl ran into the cell block and was stopped by Rick. Daryl got close to the man, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING."

Rick pushed him back, "Daryl calm down." Daryl completely zoned out Rick's words because Carol's screams were cutting into his heart, it pained him to hear those desperate pleas for help, why wouldn't he let him see her? "DARYL!"

"LET ME IN! I NEED TA SEE HER!" Daryl screamed, all he could hear were were screams then zoned out trying to get them out of his head, but he was snapped back into reality and he glared at Rick, "What iis goin' on?" Daryl was too busy worrying over Carol he didn't notice Dr. S walk out of her cell

"She's awake. But as soon as she woke up she started freaking out! Hershel ordered everyone out so he could try to calm her down." Dr. S said, "Daryl, she woke up. That's all that matter's Hershel will calm her down then you can go see her."

"I need ta know she's ok." Daryl said calming himself down, he was angry that she sounded like she was in pain and freaking out but glad that she had awoken.

Carol's screaming had died down a little bit until only soft sobs could be heard. Dr. S, Rick, and Daryl sat outside her cell waiting for Hershel to come out. Daryl sunk down to the wall and put his head into his hands. A couple minutes later Carol was still sobbing and the others entered the cell block. They had questioning looks on their faces and Daryl just looked at them, then Hershel exited her cell. Daryl stood up in hopes to visit Carol but from the look on Hershel's face he knew something was wrong.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**-CAROL-**

Carol slowly opened her eyes and right away she had a bad feeling. She felt really sore. She ran a hand through her hair and was surprised to find it longer than before. Carol's eyes widened as she looked around the room but only got a small look because next thing she knew there were strange men calling her name.

"Carol?" one of the men said. He looked old with white hair and long beard kind of like Santa Claus. Carol got nervous, where was she?

"Where am I? What happened?" Carol's breath was picking up. She didn't let the men answer her when she started screaming, "WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

The men looked over at each other with confused looks on their faces. One man looked at the one with the white beard and said, "The others are back, try calming her down. She is probably in shock, I won't tell them anything until you have calmed her down." The man then left the cell.

"Carol, do you know who I am?"

Carol looked over at the man and shook her head. The man's warm smile faded and was replaced with a sad look. He slowly extended his hand.

"I'm Hershel… Carol do you know where you are? Does any of this feel familiar to you?" Carol didn't take Hershel's hand instead she backed further away putting her back against the wall.

"I don't know where I am or who you people are…. How do you know my name?" Carol felt tears welding up in her eyes and she let them fall not caring if this stranger saw her crying.

Hershel dropped his hand and let her cry trying to understand what was going on. After a couple minutes of sobbing Carol looked up at Hershel and saw he had tears in his eyes too.

"H..Hershel?"

"Yes?" Hershel said looking over to Carol wiping his tears.

"What happened?" Carol said fidgeting with her sleeves.

"Carol this isn't going to be easy… what do you remember? I know you remember your name but what else, what do you remember before waking up? You think hard about everything. I'm going to go but I will be right back then you can tell me. Stay there." Hershel slowly wobbled out of the room and Carol was left along with her thoughts.

"Where am I?" she said trying to think about what had happened before she woke up in this strange place. Carol sat down on the bunk and started thinking about everything that happened in the last 24 hours. She thought back and then remembered it all getting in the car with Ed, Ed's reckless driving, a loud crash, and Sophia. Sophia.

Carol stopped fidgeting and gasped, "Where is Sophia?" Carol didn't care where she was or how she got there at the moment. Right now all she cared about was finding out where her daughter was and if she was okay. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? SOPHIA! SOPHIA!" Carol frantically backed out of the corner and screamed Sophia's name over and over again. Carol remembered being in the car with Sophia and Ed and getting into an accident. Where was Sophia? Was this some sort of Hospital? Was she okay?

**-DARYL—**

"I'm afraid she's lost her memory…" Hershel said standing beside Dr.S and Rick. Daryl sat leaning against the wall trying to process everything that's going on.

"She doesn't remember us?" Rick asked rubbing his hands over his head.

"I'm afraid not. She still remembers her name and I asked her to try and remember what happened before she woke up but we shouldn't go out and tell her anything just yet in case she can't handle it."

"Will she get her memory back?" Glenn asked tears in his eyes, "Maybe she might remember one of us, I mean she's known Me, Carl, Rick, and Daryl the longest maybe we can trigger some of her memories…"

"I guess we can try that but one at a time until we know she is stable." Said Dr. S

"I can't believe this is happening…" Maggie said giving Glenn a comforting hug.

Daryl sat against the wall zoned out of the conversation happening in front of him. All he could wrap her mind around was that she lost her memory. She didn't remember him, the prison, or even the walkers. Maybe this was for the best… he thought but his thoughts were then interrupted.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? SOPHIA! SOPHIA!"

Hershel looked over at Rick then back to Daryl. Daryl stood up he couldn't deal with this. She remembered Sophia but not what happened to her. Hearing Carol scream out Sophia's name broke his heart, it reminded him of that terrible day on Hershel's farm. The day he tried so hard to forget. It was the day he let her down by not being able to return her daughter back to her.

"What do we do?" Hershel asked looking over at Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne.

"I got this." Rick said stepping closer to her cell.

"Rick. Not about the walkers… not just yet." Hershel called out Rick nodded and walked in.

**-CAROL—**

Carol stopped screaming and was now sobbing curled up on the bottom bunk in the room. She looked up when another man walked into the room. Carol straightened up and got off the bunk facing the man.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"Carol calm down." Rick said bringing his hand towards her intending to grab her shoulder like he has done many times before. He was surprised when she flinched away from him backing further into a corner. "Carol. My name is Rick… Carol do you know me?"

"No.. Where is Hershel? He said he would come back! Where is he?" Carol said obviously very frightened, wiping more tears, " Can you please tell me where I am. Where is Sophia?"

"Hershel is just outside this cel- Room. I just want to talk for a bit okay?" Rick said remembering when Sophia got lost and Carol desperately wanted to get answers about where she was. Rick remembered all too well having to tell Carol, she was supposed to find her way back or wait for him to come back and get there but she was never found until that terrible day. He moved and sat on her cell bunk, "But first I need you to tell me what you remember happening before waking up here. Come sit and tell me everything." Rick patted the bunk beside him wanting her to join him.

Carol hesitated, she looked terrified and it only made Rick's heart break. Carol was family to him and now she was too scared to go near him. After a while she slowly nodded and sat down on the bunk facing him. Rick looked like he wouldn't hurt her but she was still very cautious about getting to close in case he did.

"It was a regular day like any other. I went to pick up Sophia from school but my husband came and picked us up instead…" She wiped more tears and Rick handed her a cloth to blow her nose in, "I…I don't know if he was drunk or not but he was driving really fast and swerving through traffic. I remember seeing the other car hit us. Please tell me my daughter is okay?"

Rick put his hand through his hair and looked up at her. "Carol there is no easy way to say this…" He moved farther away from her on the bunk and sat there for a moment not wanting to tell her anything. He didn't want to break the news about Sophia to her so he decided to tell her the better news first. "Ed is dead. He has been for a long time."

Carol nodded but then stopped and looked up at Rick, "I never told you his name…"

"I know. Carol I know you and you know me. You know where you are right now but you can't remember."

Carol looked at him confused, "I.. I Can't re..remember?"

"Yes. You lost your memory in an accident but not the one you described to me. You were in some sort of coma the last two and a half days." Carol nodded trying to understand. She waited for him to continue. "Carol that car crash with Ed it didn't happen. It was when you were in the coma. Ed hasn't been alive for more than a year."

Carol nodded again trying to process the information, "So it was all a dream?" Rick nodded at her and Carol lifted up her right sleeve revealing her wrist, there were no bruises. She touched the soft skin on her wrists shocked.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked looking at Carol.

"Yes… I believe you Rick, I do." She saw the relief on Ricks face, "I had bruises on my wrists that I got before but now they are gone…" She didn't go into detail not wanting to tell Rick about what Ed did to her but then she figured he must have already knew, "Ed.. he gave me them they aren't there but it all felt so real." She looked up at him now and they locked eyes.

"Carol… He's gone. You made sure he didn't come back."

Carol gasped, "What do you mean?"

"You will find out later… not now it might be too soon."

Rick paused he knew what she was going to ask and the guilt started to build up inside him it was worse the first time seeing Carol grieve her Daughter. Carol then asked the question that was burning into her heart, the very question Rick was trying to avoid.

"Where is my daughter?"

**-DARYL—**

Everyone gathered around the hallway that led to Carol's cell. They were waiting for Rick to come out and update them on how she was doing.

"Do you think she will remember us?" Asked Glenn, he was pacing back and forth anticipating Rick's arrival.

"I don't know…"Hershel said.

Daryl paced up and down the hallway. He couldn't believe this; he put his hand in his pocket and stopped pacing when he felt the gift he picked up on the run that he planned on giving Carol when she woke up. Grabbing his crossbow he walked towards the main doors that led outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Maggie giving a concerned look to Glenn.

"Goin on watch." He didn't give any other details and he flung the door open to leave.

"Daryl…" Maggie called out before getting interrupted by Glenn.

"Maggie, let him go…" Glenn whispered, "He's not taking this well… Carol was his best friend. You know how much he cares for her." Maggie nodded and watched as Daryl exited the prison.

Daryl had to get out of there. It was killing him that Carol lost her memory. Daryl felt he could have prevented it if he stayed with her but he didn't want to hurt her and she didn't even want him there. He kept thinking about the last words she said to him and the last words he said back to her.

_"Can you just get out of my life." _

_"Maybe I should just get out of your life. Nobody needs me, not even you."_

Daryl regretted saying those words but she had hurt him with what she said first. Well I guess we both got what we wished for… Daryl thought stepping into the watch tower, as soon as the door closed behind him he threw his cross bow across the room and started to punch the wall letting all his anger out. Clutching his bleeding knuckles he sat against the wall, he didn't want to get out of her life but he knew it was for the best. He would only hurt her like he did two and a half days ago, that night on Hershel's farm, and the many times in between. He wasn't good enough for her; he kept hearing his dad's words echoing through his mind.

_"You are just a piece of shit kid that nobody is gunna want. Ya are a screw up! You always were and always are gunna screw up every god damn thing in your life."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter is shorter and it's more of a Michonne/Daryl chapter! more soon i just want to make sure it all flows nicely :)**

* * *

**_-_****Prison—**

Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and Michonne were the only ones that stayed to wait for Rick to come out of Carol's cell. Daryl left to go take watch obviously trying to deal with the situation and everyone else left because it was getting late and life had to go back to normal or whatever normal was these days. Sure everybody in the prison knew Carol but only the original group actually knew her and how far she has come to get where she is. The new people didn't know the struggles she had over losing her daughter, the demons she battled about Ed, and how she grew into a stronger person that is willing to fight for what she cares for.

Even though the others didn't really know her well they did know she cared. Carol cared about all of them and did her best to help out as much as she could, asking them if they needed anything or making sure everyone was happy and cared for she didn't leave anyone feeling left out always trying to get people to join in and have fun because at any moment things could change and you have to make the happiest moments last for as long as they can. In this world there was no such thing as being safe so she planned on making every moment count.

When Rick walked out everyone looked at him, he had a straight face but you could tell he had been crying. Carol's soft sobs could be heard from outside her cell.

"She doesn't remember us."

"This can't be happening." Glenn said running his hands through his hair.

"I told her about Sophia but nothing about the walkers… I told her to come out when she was ready."

"Is there anything we can do?" Michonne said sitting at a small table cleaning her Katana. Michonne remembered the day she was found by Rick outside the prison fences.

* * *

Merle had just taken Glenn and Maggie as hostages and she showed up at the prison with the formula they needed. She thought back to when Rick locked her in a small room then left to go check on something that Daryl was talking about, Michonne didn't know if these people were and she only assumed the worst. In a world that has gone to shit even your best friends could turn on you, it was like you couldn't trust anyone. Michonne got up and walked over to the door she was in pain but she needed to know if she could trust these people. She watched as a fragile woman walked out and hugged Rick and Hershel then she heard Daryl say,

"Poor thing fought her way inta a cell, musta passed out dehydrated."

She figured this small woman must have been missing and was found by the man. Carol looked beaten up and weak but Months of being with the group she saw right away Carol was the complete opposite. She was caring, fearless, courageous and gentile anything but weak and powerless.

* * *

Michonne knew that the group was trust worthy after witnessing Carol's return because they showed love towards Carol. The type of love you need to cherish in this beaten down world. They had strong feelings for this woman she was a part of their family. They thought she was dead but obviously she wasn't. Sure Michonne knew she didn't know a lot about Carol but she was just getting to know her better over the last couple months.

"We don't know for sure. Maybe over time just by being around us it will trigger some memories." Hershel said fixing his prosthetic leg.

"She remembers everything before the apocalypse…" Rick finally said. Glenn lifted his head at Rick's words. "She remembers Ed and Sophia but nothing about us." Everyone from the prison group had heard about Ed and what he did to his wife, except for Michonne. All the people from Woodbury knew nothing about Carol's past. How Ed treated her, how she had a daughter, how weak she was, and how hard she fought to get where she was now.

"Ed was douche bag." Glenn said sitting up, "You guys saw how Carol was before. She has grown so much and now what?"

"Well now she has to start all over until she gets her memory back... Hopefully she will come out of her cell and we can introduce her to everyone…" Rick said frowning. He turned his head and looked over to Carl. Carol had been like a mother to the boy after Lori passed.

"But what about Daryl… Somebody should go check on him you know how much he cares about her." The boy said.

"I'll go…" Said Michonne "you guys should go get some sleep anyways I bet she will come out tomorrow." Michonne got up and left the cell block heading for the watch tower.

**-DARYL—**

Daryl sat and watched the walkers build up outside the fence. Tyreese and Sasha were patrolling the fences so really Daryl didn't need to be on watch but he couldn't stand listening to Carol's sobs any longer they were slowly tearing him apart. Three knocks on the door made Daryl snap out of his deep thoughts.

"Come in." He grunted not taking his eyes off of the walkers. He was surprised when he looked up to see Michonne walk in and sit down beside him setting her Katana down. She handed him a small cloth knowing he was frustrated and would take it out on something. He took the cloth with a small nod and continued to look out into the field.

"The walkers never let up do they?" she said looking over at him, she waited but then realized he wasn't going to answer her, "You okay?"

"Fine." He growled.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. Why don't ya go pester somebody else?" Daryl was getting angry and Michonne had witnessed him lash out at people before so she knew what he was capable of.

"Daryl calm down." Michonne got up and moved over to the railing of the watch tower. "I know you are blaming yourself… for what happened with her."

Daryl got up and walked over to Michonne and leaned on the railing mimicking her pose, "Who else is there ta blame?"

"Nobody. It wasn't your fault."

Daryl pulled away from the railing and looked at Michonne raising his voice a little, "If I stayed none of this would have happened. She would remember us but because of me she ain't herself. "

"Did you know walkers were going to get into the tombs?" Michonne asked raising her eyebrows.

"No…"

"Well then I think you didn't do a damn thing to cause this. The walkers got in and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You didn't do a damn thing except save her after she blacked out."

Daryl didn't say anything and Michonne got up picked up her katana and left him with his thoughts. Daryl moved back over to his spot on the wall and fixed his eyes on the walkers once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay another chapter is out! I have this really weird habit of updating twice in a row then waiting... its weird but i really wanted to get another chapter out i have written a couple more chapters and i really just want to post them all :D anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**-Carol-**

"My daughter is gone?" She asked.

Rick nodded feeling defeated.

"She's gone?" Carol started sobbing and Rick put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "How?" She managed to choke out. Carol was now lying on her bunk while Rick sat across from her on a chair. He watched as tears ran down her cheeks.

"She got lost… in the woods. We found her after, it was too late." Rick sighed feeling terrible about what happened to Sophia but he felt even worse that she didn't know about the walkers and how much the world has gone to shit. He didn't want to tell her but he couldn't exactly keep it from her either.

Carol put a hand over her mouth and gasped. She wiped the tears that were going down her face but it was no use. Her daughter was the only reason she wanted to keep living. She wanted to protect her daughter from any harm but especially Ed. Carol noticed the way he looked at their daughter and it made her feel sick to her stomach, so she did whatever it took to get him away from her even if that meant she would get it worse from him. The one thing she wanted to protect, the only thing she really loved in life was gone. Her daughter was gone.

"Carol?" Rick called out. She turned her back to him after he told her the terrible news. She didn't respond to him so he silently got up and moved towards her.

"Don't." She cut in when he was half way to her. "Please just leave me alone…"

Rick understood the pain she felt because everybody has lost somebody they loved if they said they didn't they were lying. Whether it was a sibling, a child, a friend, or a loved one everyone has lost someone dear to them in this fucked up world. Death was always around the corner and whenever there was a hint of happiness Death was always there to crush it, by walkers, starvation, weakness, or even other people.

Rick walked out of the cell but stopped before exciting. Carol could feel his eyes burning into her back.

"Please just let me be." She said trying to level her voice but failing to. She felt broken. She felt like the only reason she got up every day was because she had a wonderful daughter to take care of. A daughter she loved very much and would go to the ends of the earth to protect. She felt she failed her daughter. She got lost in the woods alone by herself for days. Carols cried for over an hour feeling as if life her life was ending she didn't want to get up. She fell asleep on the bed about an hour later feeling to weak and tired to move. She hoped that it would take her mind off things but was she ever wrong.

**-Daryl-**

Glenn came and relieved Daryl from watch it was early in the morning about two or three. He spent most of the night in the watch tower happy that nobody else tried to talk to him. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone he just wanted to be alone. He didn't even want Michonne to go talk to him. He grabbed his crossbow and made his way into the prison with a frown on his face. He needed to see her; he wanted to see that she was okay even if she lost every memory about what they went through with the quarry, the farm, on the road, the prison, the walkers, and the friendship they shared.

Daryl got into cell block C and headed straight for her cell. He stopped outside and listened to her even breaths indicating that she was asleep. He poked his head in her cell and saw her. She looked better than she did before he left for the run. Daryl noticed that she didn't have a blanket on her, sure it was hot outside during the day but at night the temperature would drop making the prison feel colder than it already was. Daryl left her cell and grabbed a spare blanket he had in his own cell. The only reason he had that blanket in the first place was because of her.

* * *

It was just two months after the disappearance of the Governor. The prison took in all the newcomers of Woodbury and decided on a council to make decisions. The days were getting shorter and the temperature was dropping. At first it was getting harder and harder to stay warm at night with the lack of blankets and the huge amount of people.

Daryl walked through the prison and saw Carol handing out spare blankets they found on the last run.

"Ya gunna save one fer yourself?" He asked watching her empty the box that was once filled with warm blankets.

"I'm okay Daryl already have one. You take it." She said handing him the last blanket. The blanket was blue and had small holes in it. "Take it. You stay warm."

Daryl didn't take the blanket, "Naw ya need it more than me." She moved the blanket in his direction but he shook his head. "Carol take it." Daryl walked away from her because he knew she was going to somehow get him to take the blanket when she was the one that really needed it.

Daryl walked up the watch tower and relieved Tyreese. Ty was happy someone finally came over to get him out of this cold weather. Daryl nodded to him and moved into his spot. It was getting pretty cold and Daryl only had the clothes on his back plus his poncho but it just wasn't enough for him. Somehow during watch Daryl zoned out only to wake up feeling the warmth of a blue blanket a certain someone placed on him.

Daryl sighed taking the blanket off. She just cared to damn much about everyone else. He grabbed the blanket and put it in his cell planning on chewing her out for giving it to him when he didn't need it but he never did because they went on a run later that day grabbing more blankets enough for everyone and more.

Daryl left the blanket in his cell and walked into hers. She was reading a book and looked up briefly before focusing back on her book.

"Carol…"

"Yes?" She said smiling to him

"Ya could have used that blanket… Why did ya give it ta me?"

"You were cold." Carol smiled, "You were on watch I was in the prison. You needed it more than me. Besides we got more didn't we? Now I got my share of blankets too."

"Ya better keep em. Don't go givin yer shit away, ta nobody." Daryl gave her a small smile and it made her smile more.

"Whatever, Dixon." She said as he walked out causing him to widen his smile as well.

* * *

Daryl walked into Carol's cell holding the blue blanket. He saw her flinching in her sleep which could only mean one thing, nightmares. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her shivering body then turned around to leave before he heard it.

"Sophia…" It was very faint and quiet but he heard it. Carol hadn't had nightmares about Sophia for some time now because he would always be the one to wake her up from them. He was a light sleeper and his cell was located right beside Carol's so he heard her when she had nightmares. He heard every scream for Sophia and every plea for Ed to stop, it pained him to hear that from her so he would go and wake her up then sit with her until she fell back asleep. Lately the nightmares occurred less frequently and she slept all through the nights. Daryl would always make sure to check if she was okay when he would come back from watch late at night.

Daryl stood by her bed desperately wanting to wake her up but at the same time fighting against it. He couldn't take watching her suffer in whatever nightmare she was having so he decided to slowly call her name.

"Carol… Carol."

**-Carol-**

Carol screamed waking up from a terrible dream. She dreamt that her daughter was gone, dead and out of her life. She was startled to find that she wasn't in her bed but on a bunk. Then she remembered it all. Carol looked over and stared at the figure, who had woken her up. She didn't know who this man was and it was making her feel uneasy.

"Ya were having a nightmare…"

Carol looked over at the man then down to her bed, she was covered in a soft blanket. That blanket wasn't there before he must have given it to her.

"Thanks…" Carol muttered looking up to see the mysterious man was gone and nowhere to be found. The uneasiness she felt towards him disappeared, who was that man? Carol wondered who that man was until she fell back asleep expecting to have another nightmare about her little girl.

**-DARYL-**

Daryl walked out of Carol's cell and realized this was the first time he saw her since the accident. She looked weaker and more fragile than before it kind of reminded him of her back at the quarry and farm. Daryl shook his head and walked into his cell. She wouldn't want anything to do with him when she found out he was the reason she lost her memory.

**-PRISON-**

The next morning was calm in the prison. People were scurrying around like they usually did but when walking by they would stop by cell block C to catch up on Carol's condition. She still hasn't moved from her cell unaware that she was in a prison or the walking dead was surrounding them. She was only acquainted with Hershel, Rick, and the mysterious man that was Daryl but today they were hoping to get her out of the cell.

"Carol?" Rick said slowly walking into her cell.

"Hi Rick." Carol said not getting up from her bunk still wrapped up in the blue blanket.

"I got you some water and breakfast." Rick said placing a tray on a small table in her cell. It had oatmeal and a glass of water on it. Carol looked at it then back at Rick.

"I'm not very hungry."

"You're still weak, try and eat. When you are ready I'd like for you to meet some people." Carol nodded at his words and sat up a little on her bed wiping stray tears. She picked around at her oatmeal as Rick got up and walked out of her cell but he stopped before exiting, "I'm really glad you are awake. Even if you did lose your memory its better than not waking up at all. Come out when you are ready I will be waiting for you."

Carol looked up at his words and gave a hint of a smile before dropping it. She continued to pick at her food as Rick left.

**-CAROL-**

Carol didn't want to get up. She didn't want to meet people she couldn't remember. She didn't want to see their apologetic looks. She didn't want to live in a world without her daughter. Carol moved over to the chair and took a look around the small room. It was tiny enough for two or maybe three people. As she looked around she noticed how much this room reminded her of a closet or cell. Suddenly she started to feel really claustrophobic. She got back into her bed and shut her eyes trying to control her breathing. After a while Carol calmed down only to think of her daughter and start crying. Sophia was too young, too fragile; she was just a little girl. How could she get left alone in the woods only to be found dead?

**-PRISON-**

When Rick excited her cell he was surprised to see Glenn standing beside him. "Hey Glenn what's up?"

"I just wanted to know how she was doing…"

"Glenn she's fine." Rick said patting the Korean on the back. "I think she might come out today and we can show her around."

"But what about the walkers?" Glenn asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know…" Rick replied, "Should we just tell her? Maybe show her the fences… How do you think she will take it?"

"Not good… But she's gunna need to find out and sooner would be better than later." Rick nodded at Glenn's words. "I'm going to go check on the people on watch see if everything's alright. I'll be back later okay.

**-Carol-**

Carol sat on the bed wiping more tears as she thought about Sophia. So many questions that she had were unanswered. Why was she lost in the forest? What were they doing in a forest anyways? Nothing seemed right to her, until she heard Sophia's words echoing in her mind.

"It's just its gunna be over soon and I love you."

Sophia knew. She knew about everything. She knew that Carol was in some sort of dream; she knew that eventually Carol was going to wake up and Sophia wasn't going to be there with her. But was that really Sophia? Or was it just a figment of her imagination when she was in the dream world? She didn't want to think about that, but she couldn't say it wasn't real in a way. It felt so real everything about it the beatings, waking up in the morning, going to bed at night, seeing her daughter alive and happy. Carol once again pulled the covers over her body and cried, she never felt such sadness before. Sophia was her world. Sophia knew and she tried to help Carol by saying all the stuff that at the time seemed ridiculous.

"You will be fine without me. Remember that okay?"

She kept replaying the last moments she remembered about Sophia. She was so small so young and innocent. Carol didn't want to get up not today. Today she would sleep and regain all the energy she wasted by crying. Tomorrow was a new day she would try. Try for her daughter because Sophia would have wanted her to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aha another chapter out! i'm just really excited to post these chapters i feel really good about the story! i love all reviews so thanks enjoy :) Maybe i should have mentioned this before but this fic is not one of those really fluffy happy fics, I realized its kinda dark and sad! It will get happier as the chapters progress i promise :)**

* * *

**-Prison-**

Rick paced outside Carol's cell he had been waiting for her for hours and she hasn't decided to come out yet. He was getting worried she would pull away from everyone when she did decide to come out.

"Did she come out?" Asked Glenn, as he walked towards Rick.

"Nothing yet… a lot is going on for her. Let's give her the day and try tomorrow."

Glenn nodded, "Okay but what if she doesn't want to ever come out?"

"Well I guess we will find out tomorrow…" said Rick shrugging. He hoped she would really try because he hated seeing her like that. She was strong, stronger than most of the people in the prison considering everything she has been through since the world went down but also before that. Carol has grown stronger and she learned not to take shit from anybody but now she would have to learn it all over again and grow stronger again. It takes twice as long to build something up once it's been broken.

**-Daryl—**

Daryl fidgeted in his cell tossing and turning not able to get any sleep. Something was bothering him. He got up and thought a walk would calm his nerves and hopefully let him have a peaceful nights rest. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and walked down the hallway. Daryl started walking and stopped when he realized he was at _her_ cell. She must be asleep he thought deciding whether or not to walk in and check up on her. Daryl decided to walk in scared that she wasn't going to be alright. He cautiously pulled back the blanket covering her cell and walked inside.

He sat down in the chair beside her and watched the rise and fall of her chest; she was always there for him. Carol was wrapped up in the blue blanket he gave to her the night before. She was what kept him going. He smiled at the memory of her fussing over that he was going to be cold. The longer Daryl sat there the more he thought about all the good things she had did for him like making sure he ate or that he came back from hunting safely. She was always there worrying about his well being and sometimes Daryl would ignore her or finally have enough and yell at her although it was nothing like when he yelled at her on Hershel's farm he knew he had hurt her. Daryl felt guilty she didn't deserve what he did to her even if he would find her the next day and mutter a small apology. Daryl watched her for a couple more minutes until the guilt was slowly turning into rage, he needed to get some air. With his cross bow over his shoulder he decided to go for a hunt. When Daryl exited Carol's cell he caught Glenn walking towards him in the hallway.

"I'm goin on a hunt. Don't know when I'll be back." He said pushing past Glenn.

**-PRISON-**

Glenn watched as Daryl walked out of Carol's cell. It was really early in the morning the sun wasn't going to rise for a good hour and a half. Glenn was shocked seeing Daryl, he had avoided everyone especially Carol since he got back from the run and found out the terrible news about Carol. After Daryl said he was going on a run he basically pushed past Glenn almost knocking him on his feet and was gone before Glenn could reply. Daryl obviously looked angry and Glenn could tell he was going to explode if he kept back anymore anger. Glenn shrugged and walked into his cell ready to get a couple hours of sleep.

* * *

"Have you seen Daryl?" Rick asked passing Michonne in the dark prison hallway.

"No, Not since I talked to him in the watch tower two days ago." Michonne replied.

"I haven't been able to find him at all… I was going to ask him if he would try and get Carol out of her cell."

"Don't." Michonne interrupted, "He believes what happened to her was his fault, if you tell him to do that he might blow up at you. He's unpredictable these days…" Rick nodded.

"Well I guess I can try and talk some sense into him, if I could only find him."

"Are you looking for Daryl?" Glenn said walking up to Michonne and Rick. Michonne nodded to Rick then left the cell block.

"Ya I was. you seen him?"

Glenn nodded, "Yup saw him early this morning when I got off watch." Glenn yawned before continuing, "He was in Carol's cell… he looked angry then told me he was going on a hunt and didn't know when he'd be back."

Rick was surprised to hear Daryl was in Carol's cell but then it made perfect sense. If Daryl blamed himself for what happened he didn't want to face her. Rick understood the bond they shared and he knew how close they were, it was going to break Daryl if he couldn't see Carol but he was scared of seeing her because of the guilt rising up in him.

Rick knew that guilty feeling. He felt that with Sophia when he walked back to the high ways and saw she didn't make her way back. Rick felt the guilt even after they found her as a walker in Hershel's barn. He knew he somehow failed when he told Sophia she would be okay. He failed when he told Carol they would find her but after awhile the guilt went away and Carol had finally understood that what was done was done. They couldn't turn back time because if they could they would.

About half an hour passed, Rick and Glenn started talking about the prison, Carl, and the gardens when they heard shuffling in Carol's cell. They both looked at each other and watched as Carol made her way out.

**-Carol-**

Carol sat in her bed; she saw the light peering into her room from the holes of the blanket draped over the door. Carol knew she would have to get up and face whatever was outside this room but she simply didn't want to. Carol was exhausted even though she got a good two days of rest. Carol sat up in her bed and memories of Sophia once again flooded her memories. She wiped back a couple tears before deciding to get up for her. For her daughter that promised her everything was going to be okay. That she would be fine without her daughter.

**-PRISON-**

Carol looked over at Rick and to Glenn. Glenn smiled at her. He was so glad she was awake, and looking healthy. Glenn took a step towards her and Carol looked at him with no emotion on her face. He felt defeated Carol was like a sister to him and he loved her very much it hurt him to see her this way.

"Carol? Hi I'm Glenn." He stuck out his hand and she hesitantly grabbed it.

"Hi Glenn…" She looked over at Rick and he nodded. Carol turned her head back over to Glenn and gave him a hint of a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked

"Fine I guess…" Carol said, " I mean considering everything that's happened…"

"Carol I have some more people I'd like you to meet, if that's okay with you." Glenn said giving her a concerned look, Carol nodded and said a quiet goodbye to Glenn. Glenn walked away to go tell Maggie and Beth to come visit Carol.

She stood by Rick and watched some of the people walking by give her strange looks was she in some sort of hospital considering she was some sort of accident? Carol looked around and finally noticed where she was. She noticed the grey lifeless walls and the bars over the windows it was a prison. She looked back to the room she was in last night and was surprised to see it wasn't a room but a cell. Why was she in a prison? Ed had been to jail once for six months. They were the best six months of her life since she got married except for the days when she went to visit him. But this prison looked different, there was a different feel to it but she couldn't explain what it was.

"Um… Rick?" She said hesitantly. "What is this place?"

Rick knew she knew what a prison looked like, "Carol it's a prison… but before you say anything it is not a prison anymore and the prisoners are long gone."

Carol nodded but where did the prisoners go? She asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Glenn's return.

"Carol, this is Maggie and Beth. These are Hershel's daughters" Glenn said pointing to two beautiful women. One was a tall brunette while the other was a slightly small blonde.

"Hello…" Carol said quietly. The two girls looked at each other then flung themselves at Carol hugging her tightly. At first she felt really uncomfortable but she quickly warmed up to their hugs and eventually hugged them back.

"CAROL! I'm so glad you are okay." Beth said smiling.

"We thought we lost you. Sure you don't remember us but you are here and safe and that's all that matters." Maggie said hugging her tighter.

"Thanks." Carol muttered as they let go of her.

"Here we can show you around the prison and meet everyone in the dining area! Here come on!" Maggie said grabbing Carol's hand pulling her away. Carol didn't move when Maggie pulled her unsure of what to do, she looked over to Rick and Glenn but they both nodded at her reassuring her they were good people. Carol then agreed to go with them. They didn't seem dangerous and they were Hershel's daughters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this might be the last chapter before the new season maybe not at the rate i'm writing it! If it is i want to say it looks awesome and i can't wait for it to start! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**-Carol-**

It was late afternoon and Carol was already feeling tired even though she spent the last couple days laying in bed. She felt exhausted Maggie and Beth dragged her around this prison showing her a bunch of people she apparently knew but didn't remember. Carol forced smiles and sometimes hugs but felt very uncomfortable around some people, mostly the men because some of them reminded her of Ed even though they looked totally different. Ed's words were constantly going around in her mind; she was also very paranoid that he was alive even though Rick had told her he died. Carol felt like he could come around the corner at any second and beat her like he would before but she had to remind herself that he was dead. He couldn't hurt her anymore just like Sophia had told her.

Maggie and Beth decided to leave her alone but told her not to leave the room they left her in. Carol silently sat in the corner looking over a giant pile of books a nice woman named Monica brought for her. Monica was pretty tall and had brown hair she kept up in a pony tail, she looked very pretty. Most of the books she brought were classic romance novels and Carol was enjoying the time she had alone it was hard getting used to everything but she put on a brave face.

"Do you like those books?" A voice said from behind Carol. She turned around to see a man standing behind her. She started to feel uncomfortable but didn't let it show.

"Ya… I really do like romance novels." Carol said picking up another book and examining the cover.

The man put out his hand and Carol cautiously grabbed it, "Hi, my name is Josh."

"Hello, I guess you already know who I am?" Carol replied.

"Sorry about what happened to you… I get how hard it can be feeling like you don't really know anyone around here. I've only been here for a while not very long." Josh gave a small chuckle, "Hell you met more people today than I did in the past two months."

Carol gave a small laugh and didn't feel very uncomfortable around him. He seemed very happy and it made Carol feel comfortable and in the first time since she has awoken that she felt somewhat calm.

"So, how do you like everything around here?" Josh asked sitting down beside her.

"I don't know... to be honest something feels off, like I'm missing something. I just want my daughter back…" Carol put the book down, "Sometimes I just don't think I have it in me to keep going."

Josh moved his hand and out it slowly on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about your daughter. I lost my wife and kids about three months ago…"

Carol gasped, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Josh said giving her a weak smile, "It will only get worse for a while but you can get passed it like I did. Sure there are times when I feel I could have done stuff different you know? But in the end what's done is done there's no going back right." Carol nodded and put her attention back to the stack of books Monica laid out for her. "We have to get stronger! They would have wanted us to right?"

Carol paused Sophia's words getting back into her mind. She tried to push them away but it was no use they were starting to get to her. She wiped some tears from her eyes then looked over at Josh his eyes were glossy, he was probably thinking about his family as well.

**-Daryl-**

Daryl walked collecting any animals that got caught in the snares he set up a couple days ago. Daryl felt better being alone in the woods, it was peaceful and quiet. Daryl always felt at home when he was alone in the woods. He had calmed down a lot since he left and he managed to get a couple squirrels, and rabbits enough to feed them all tonight.

Daryl grabbed everything placing his crossbow on his back and headed back to the prison. When he got back he nodded when Tyreese opened the gate for him. Daryl walked inside the prison nodding to some of the Woodbury folks then went into the dining area and stopped when he heard her. He stood there staring at Carol who was up and out of her cell sitting at a table across the room laughing and looking happy with Josh sitting beside her. Daryl didn't know what he was feeling; he was happy that she was out of her cell, scared that she was going to hate him, or angry that Josh could get that happy smile and laugh out of her. Daryl placed the squirrels and rabbits on the table louder than he should have and walked out of the room.

He was walking towards his cell when he rounded a corner and almost ran into Rick.

"Sorry man, didn't see ya." He said trying to walk past the ex sheriff. Rick moved so he couldn't get by.

"She doesn't know about the walkers."

Daryl was caught off guard by Ricks question but knew right away who he was talking about, "What do ya mean she doesn't know?"

"I mean she doesn't know about them yet. We kept her inside all day."

"And ya didn't tell her when she woke up?" Daryl was obviously getting defensive over Carol and Rick could sense it, "Well I didn't think she could take all that information all at once."

"How did ya tell er bout Sophia then?"

"I told her she got lost and when we found her it was too late. I didn't exactly lie, Daryl."

"Fuck this." Daryl yelled pushing past Rick. Daryl just calmed down and now he was all riled up again. why didn't Rick just tell her about the walkers in the first place. Save all the trouble now. She was smiling and laughing today and now Rick is just going to dump that the whole world ended right over her head?

**-Carol-**

"So then I said to my friend, You can't be serious and he was just like as serious as ill ever be! Then he jumped into the river and had to walk around all day in soaked clothes!"

Carol laughed, "No way!"

Josh stayed with Carol for two hours telling her all sorts of stories about his past. It seemed to cheer Carol up a lot and she was feeling a whole lot better. Sophia's words weren't in her mind and neither were Ed's she was glad she had finally got her mind off things and could enjoy the day. Josh was a very friendly and nice man, she liked talking to him because he had very interesting stories to tell.

"Yes way!" Josh said laughing as well, "It was a huge mess and of course guess who got blamed for it? Me! It was so not fair!"

Carol put her hand over her mouth muffling the laughter that she couldn't control, she looked over at Josh who was now laughing just as hard as she was. Their laughter was broken when there was a loud bang from across the room. Josh and Carol looked over and saw Daryl angrily put the dead animals on the table rather loudly. Carol looked at the man, she hadn't seen him around but he was strangely familiar. He looked over at her and they locked eyes before he stormed out of the room, then it hit her. He was the man that had woke her up from her nightmare a couple nights ago. Carol was busy watching the mystery man leave she completely zoned out and didn't hear Josh talking to her. Who was he? Why did he wake her that night in her room?

"Who was that?" Carol asked turning her attention back to Josh. Josh looked over at Carol then over to the door that the man exited from.

"That's Daryl."

"He seemed angry."

Josh shifted in his chair, "Ya sometimes he gets that way… I haven't known him long but he's a good guy." Carol nodded. "Did I know him?"

Josh nodded with a frown forming. He was keeping information from her and Carol may have lost her memory but she could tell when someone was keeping information from her. She didn't bother asking anymore questions about Daryl because it looked like Josh was getting uncomfortable with talking about it. Silence soon fell between them and Carol decided to pick through the small pile of books on the table. She didn't notice Rick walk up to them.

Rick cleared his throat, "Josh can I speak to Carol for a minute?"

Josh gave a look to Rick that Carol didn't fully understand, "Sure..." Josh turned to Carol with a small smile across his face, "see you later okay?" His voice sounded different though. It wasn't like just before when they were joking around it was more of a sadder tone but Carol didn't question it.

Carol smiled at Josh, "Okay, see you later!"

Rick the exchange of smiles between the two and he put his hand through his hair, this was going to be difficult. Rick turned to Carol looking very serious, "Carol I have to show you something… it will explain a lot of unanswered questions you may have…"

"Sure." Carol said this whole situation made her feel uneasy.

Rick put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the prison and into the court yard. Carol stopped when she got outside. Carol looked around and noticed a giant garden and lots of vegetables growing, a sitting area with a couple of people sitting down chatting but they stopped talking when the saw her come outside which Carol thought was very weird, Carol even noticed a bunch of knives hanging from the fences and then she saw them. There were two people on the other side of the fence grasping it looking like they desperately wanted to get in.

"Rick, there are people on the other side of the fences!" Carol started making her way closer to the fences but stopped when she got half way there; Rick was following close behind her.

"Carol…"

"Rick… Whats going on!?" Carol screamed causing more of the people around her to look in her direction. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, and Daryl were now all outside watching from a distance. The people she saw weren't exactly "People" anymore. Their skin was all rotten and decaying, clothes all torn and bloody, their hair was a mess and the glazed look on their eyes frightened Carol so much it was like something she saw in a horror film. The "People" were desperately leaning into the fence moaning and snarling looking like they wanted to rip you apart.

"Carol. They aren't people not anymore."

Carol walked closer and heard more hisses and moans. This had to have been a joke. Carol kept walking until she was face to face with the creature the only thing separating them was the fence.

"They…They aren't people?" she asked.

"No, we call them walkers."

"Walkers?"

"Carol the world has ended the zombie apocalypse has taken over… there isn't an easy way to say that."

Carol felt more tears welding up in her eyes, "The whole world is full of those things?" Rick nodded, "That's why the prison is empty? Is that how Ed died?" Rick nodded once again. Carol sunk down to the ground and sat there staring at the walkers. The world as she knew it was gone, if it took them a couple days to finally tell her the world ended what other secrets were these people hiding from her?

"Is… Is that what happened to my daughter?" Carol let out more tears when Rick muttered a yes. She pulled her legs close to her chest and stared up at the walkers, tears still falling from her eyes. "You told me she got lost in the woods."

"She did…" Rick wiped sweat from his forehead and sat down beside Carol with the others standing behind them, "We got attacked by a heard and she ran into the forest. We went after her but she ended up getting lost. We found her days later as… as a walker…. We know how much you cared for her and how much you did to protect her." Rick added remembering when they looked in the abandon church hoping to find her but instead finding nothing. Rick sat there listening to Carol as she prayed to God one last time.

"My daughter was one of those… things?" She said not taking her eyes off the walkers, "Sophia?"

Rick nodded and tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she flinched away from him.

"Please… I need some time."

Rick back away from her giving a look to the small crowd that had formed behind them. They got the hint and slowly one by one moved until it was only Carol and Daryl alone in the prison field. Carol knew someone was behind her but she didn't look back she only stared at the sad sight in front of her. There was a larger group of walkers now they stood at the fence snarling and putting their fingers through it in hopes of trying to get at Carol and rip her apart.


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOO another chapter :) OMG yesterdays episode! I LOVE IT! so excited for next weeks!**

**SPOILERS****

**GAH MICHONNE'S BACK STORY DREAM THING it was perfect! And i always wasn't a fan of Carl... hopefully this was the absolute low for him and now he will become better and not be so rude to his father (Who i clearly hate...)**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**-DARYL-**

Daryl watched as Rick led Carol outside knowing she was just finding out about the walkers. He followed them and stayed back with a small group of people waiting for everything to unfold. He watch as her emotions changed from being happy to devastate in seconds it broke his heart seeing her like this. After everyone slowly started to leave the scene, Ricks orders, he decided to stay he watched her from farther back wanting to go and sit beside her and tell her everything was going to be okay but he didn't know how. Daryl wasn't exactly a people person it took weeks and a missing child for him to finally get close to Carol then she pushed him to be a part of the group.

Everyone in the prison liked Daryl there was no doubt about that. He was the mysterious hunter that provided meat for the prison, you knew nothing about him except for the fact he was a good walker killer and very skilled hunter with his crossbow. The older kids at the prison saw him as a wicked badass while the younger saw him as the hero that is helping them survive. Daryl wasn't a people person though and all this attention that was directed to him he wanted to get away from it all sometimes.

Daryl stood there not knowing if he should move closer to her or stay farther back. The more he thought about it the more he thought that he wasn't good for her. He caused her the pain she was feeling right now because he couldn't have stayed with her and talked about things. Instead he got angry and left her alone in the tombs so walkers could get in and ruin everything.

Daryl decided to let Carol be she needed time. Daryl moved from his spot behind her and went to the covered area in the courtyard. Rick ushered everyone back inside the prison so she could be alone without getting looks from all the men and woman around her. Rick saw Daryl hanging back and hoped they would finally start talking. Daryl has been more protected and was starting to pull back a little since Carol's accident. When he reached the almost tented area he sat on one of the benches and started gathering all of his arrows making sure they were accounted for but he would also look up from time to time and make sure Carol was okay.

**-Carol-**

Carol wasn't even sure how long she had been sitting in the prison field for. Everyone else had left her alone just like she wanted. She looked up and locked eyes with one of the "Walkers" that was rattling the fence seeking entrance. It's eyes were glazed and just looking at them made Carol feel uneasy. The world as she knew it was gone, her daughter, her husband, her house, everything was gone. It was like starting a new life. Carol stopped crying for a while and noticed the person that was standing behind her had left. Good, she thought. She didn't feel like talking to anyone especially Rick.

Rick seemed nice to her when she met him after waking up but he lied to her. He held information from her making this whole situation with her losing her memory that much harder. She no longer knew if she could trust these people. What other information were they withholding from her? She wanted to know more about who she was, did she change or was she the same as she was now? Who had she known the longest? Maybe they could tell her…

Carol finally decided to stand up she couldn't take staring at those monsters anymore, the more she stared the more she pictured them as Sophia. Her poor daughter that was lost in the woods when these freaks roamed the earth. What happened that day? Rick said they were attacked but what really happened was he lying or keeping information from her again? She had lots of questions unanswered.

"I failed you... I'm sorry Soph. I will never remember your last words though. I Love You." Carol said before leaving. She deciding to wander around to try and get her mind off things.

**-DARYL-**

Daryl sat up when he saw Carol standing. She had been sitting staring at the walkers behind the fence for hours and Daryl silently watched her to make sure she was okay. He saw she wasn't crying, he watched her mouth words but was too far away to hear what they were. Then she walked away further down the field. Daryl got up and slowly followed her. She must be going through hell, he thought as images of Sophia from that hateful day at the farm popped into his head.

Daryl was a hunter, and because of his hunting skills he was able to easily follow Carol without her knowing he was there. He followed her until he realized where she was going. She might not know where she was wandering off to but he sure did and he wished she would go anywhere else but there.

**-CAROL-**

Carol looked around and was shocked. She was what looked like to be a grave yard. There were graves with makeshift crosses scattered all across the land. Some had names on them and others had names and below little sayings. Carol bent down and read the name on one of the graves.

"Ryan Samuels, Caring Man and Father." She read out loud. Carol felt sick to her stomach. So many people had died. Too many people. Carol was a natural nurturing mother at heart she felt deep pain for the kids of this man who she had probably known before she lost her memory. Carol moved from grave to grave reading out the names feeling bad she couldn't remember any of them.

As Carol walked she noticed three graves off to the side that were separated from the rest of them. She slowly walked over and noticed they had not names just three crosses. One of the graves had a tiny circle of rocks lying on top of it and she wondered if these people were very special to the people in the prison. Why were these graves so far away from the other ones?

**-DARYL-**

Daryl watched a from a far as Carol stood in front of Lori, T-dog, and her empty grave. He wanted to walk over to her and tell her everything that happened to the group since the day they met but she wouldn't want to talk to him… especially after he tells her how she lost her memory. Daryl moved from his spot and decided that Carol was fine by herself wandering around exploring the prison he repositioned his crossbow and made his way back into the prison.

**-CAROL-**

Carol was staring intently at the three graves off to the side when she looked up to find a man walking back inside the prison. She thought she had been alone for the last hour but was apparently wrong. She squinted her eyes at the man and noticed it was Daryl.

She has met almost everyone in the prison and they offered her a small hello and shake of hands repeating their names so she could get a hang of them but Daryl she hadn't met. He didn't offer a wave or a smile or even tell her his name, Josh had told her. He was straight faced and emotionless when she spotted him in the dining room he looked angry at the world. She watched as he made his way into the prison and continued to stare until he was long gone.

Carol walked back into the prison and successfully made her way into her cell without getting lost. On her way back in she didn't see Daryl anywhere but Josh managed to find his way to her when she reached her cell.

"Hey…" He said balancing himself against the wall, "I wanted to say sorry about the whole apocalypse thing… I thought they would have told you when you woke up…"

"I would have preferred it that way." Carol said walking into her cell and taking a seat on the bunk. Josh smiled at her and she smiled back inviting him to sit with her.

"Hey at least we aren't on the road. The prison is safe. We are all safe."

Carol nodded slowly, "But in reality we are never safe. Not one of us is safe or will be safe."

"Why don't you rest get your mind off things? I'll get some food before you rest, today was one hell of a day."

Carol nodded and lied in her bunk pulling the covers up to her neck. She was fast a sleep by the time Josh came back with her food so he placed it on a table in her cell and took one look at her before exiting and going to sleep in his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not sure that i am happy with then next chapter so i might re write it entirely probably making me update later than usual! sorry about that but hopefully this will hold until then!**

* * *

Carol woke up wrapped up in warm blankets. She stretched out and the memories of yesterday's events popped back in her brain. Carol pulled the blanket up higher and didn't feel like she had any energy to get out of bed even though she was fully rested. She noticed there was an apple and a bowl of broth on her night stand and figured Josh brought her food but she had already fallen asleep on him. Carol got up and removed the blankets from her body feeling how cold the prison was. She was going to get up and try. She promised herself that she would do it for Sophia.

Carol got up, got dressed, and walked into the dining area she tried to ignore the pity stares she was getting as she passed by people in the room. She just wanted to get on with her life, she didn't need people pitying her. She locked eyes with Josh and he smiled at her. When she didn't smile back he got up and walked towards her.

"Hey… Something wrong?" He too had pity in his eyes. Everyone was looking at her like she was a poor lost soul or that she had lost her mind. Carol was getting sick of it.

"Fine." She mumbled placing a fake smile on her face.

"Here let's go talk to Monica over there!" Josh said pointing to a table where Maggie, Michonne, and Monica were sitting, "it's nice to get to know everyone more, right? These are good people."

Carol looked at Josh feeling her fake smile disappear, "actually I wanted to go and read one of the books Monica brought for me yesterday... They look interesting."

"okay…" Josh said a little disappointed, "So I will see you later?"

"Sure." Carol said laughing a little.

* * *

Carol was settled in her cell with a pile of books beside her bed. She picked up the first book which she already had in the cell unlike the rest of the pile that Monica had brought her. Carol flipped through the pages and something fell out and she flipped one page. That must have been where she had stopped reading but since she lost her memory she decided to start the book again. Carol picked up the bookmark type object that was in the book and was surprised. It was a beautiful white flower. She delicately picked up the flower and felt the dry leaves it was a wonderful flower, very pretty. The more Carol looked at the flower the more calm and happy she became. Carol stopped admiring the flower for a moment having a strange thought in her head. She got up and made her way outside of the prison.

**-DARYL-**

Daryl watched as Carol put on a fake smile for Josh. Daryl could see right through her act and wasn't impressed. Carol wasn't happy and nobody knew her well enough to tell if her smiles were real or not but he could and at one point before the accident she could tell if his were real or not too.

Carol left the dining area with the excuse that she wanted to read but Daryl knew she just wasn't happy being around all these people that were now strangers to her. A few minutes later Carol reappeared and Daryl watched her out of the corner of his eye. Daryl was sitting at a table with Glenn and Hershel discussing possible locations for runs when he watched her push through the crowd. She pushed her way out of the room and out of the prison.

"Well what I'm saying is if we take smaller groups then not as many people will get hurt and we can watch each other's backs better." Glenn said looking at Hershel.

"That's a good point Glenn. Daryl what do you think? Daryl?" Hershel nudged Daryl and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry…" Daryl apologized, not breaking contact with Carol as he watched her leaving the building. In one motion Daryl got up grabbing his crossbow and made his way to the door Carol went through.

"What's gotten into him?" Glenn said looking puzzled.

Hershel saw Daryl eying Carol and chuckled, "He followed Carol out of the building."

"I hope he talks to her. They were so close, ya know?"

"Closer than you think." Hershel said looking back down at a map lying across the table.

**-CAROL—**

Carol held the Cherokee Rose tightly in her hand as she made her way out of the prison. Her thought either made perfect sense or no sense at all; she was hoping it made sense. She stopped at the three graves that were off to the side and stared at them. They were important that is what she knew but she couldn't remember anything about the people's lives that were lost or how they lost them. Carol focused on each grave until a rough voice startled her.

"They were good people…"

**-DARYL-**

Daryl followed Carol to the graves. So many people had died and Daryl regretted every death, most of them were really good people who didn't deserve death at such a young age. He watched as she slowly made her way over to the three graves that were placed farther out. Those graves held so much meaning to the original group.

The first two were Lori and T-Dog's, loving friends and family to them. The last one was Carol's empty grave that they put up when she was lost within the tombs. Daryl always meant to take Carol's grave down but never really had anytime to with the whole situation with the Governor and then all these new people getting taken in. Daryl thought back months ago to a moment that started out just like this.

* * *

_Of course after Carol was found and well enough she went to go visit her fallen friends that deep down was a part of her family she froze seeing the third grave._

_Carol stood looking at the three graves one for Lori, one for T-Dog but who was the third one for? The other two graves had the wooden makeshift crosses on them but the last one was different. It had a cross like the other ones but it also had a bunch of rocks forming a circle with a Cherokee Rose in the center of it, then it dawned on her. They thought she had died so they put up the grave for her. She knew right away Daryl had placed the rose on her grave. Tears streamed down Carol's face and she bent down and felt the softness of the rose against her hand._

_"Thought you were dead…"_

_Carol turned around and was face to face with Daryl._

_"I thought I was dead." Carol said turning back to the graves. "It all happened too fast."_

_Daryl nodded to her, "Good people."_

_"Ya…" Carol sighed, "I could have really been in that grave if T-Dog didn't save me." Tears started to fill Carol's eyes and Daryl was getting nervous he didn't know what to do with crying woman._

_Daryl was taken back when Carol wrapped her arms around his chest. He slowly put his hands around her and she sunk into him crying. They stayed like that for a while before Carol pulled away._

_"Sorry about that." She said wipping tears away. Daryl nodded saying it was okay, "I like the rose." Carol said picking the Cherokee rose up, off of her empty grave._

_"I'm glad yer alive." Daryl said blushing and avoiding eye contact._

_"Me too." Carol said blushing as well._

* * *

This time it was different though. Carol didn't remember Lori or T-Dog. She didn't know the other grave was meant for her and She had taken the Cherokee Rose and placed it in her cell preserving it in a book for safe keeping.

Carol turned around surprised to see Daryl standing behind her. She turned her attention back to the graves and he came and stood beside her.

Daryl repeated, "They were good people…"

Carol looked up at him, "Who were they?"

Daryl paused. He loved hearing her soft voice it was the second time he had talked to her since she woke up. Daryl hesitated but decided to tell her the truth about the graves.

"The first one was Lori. She was Rick's wife, a nice lady… Died durin' child birth…" He looked up at Carol and noticed she was thinking probably trying to remember it all, "Next one was T-Dog. He got bit when we got attacked by walkers…"

**-CAROL-**

Carol listened putting the Cherokee rose in her back pocket. She listened as Daryl talked about the graves and the people inside of them. This is the first real conversation she was having with Daryl and she felt oddly calm talking to him. She noticed he was nervous and fidgety but it didn't really bother her because she wanted to hear the stories about the graves. Did she know them for a long time? Was she close friends with them? Were questions she wanted to ask Daryl but couldn't get the courage to ask. Daryl started mumbling and stuttering when it was time for him to reveal who the last grave belonged to when Carol decided to ask him a question.

"Was I friends with them?"

Carol's question caught Daryl off guard but he looked relieved to answer it, maybe the last grave was someone close to his heart so he didn't want to go back into the past and relieve all those terrible memories Carol thought.

"Yes.. Ya were good friends with em." Carol nodded. It was sad she couldn't remember who Lori or T-dog were.

"Did I know them for very long?"

Daryl nodded, "since the day the world fell." Carol nodded focusing on the graves again.

She had another thought bubbling in her mind, but had no clue whether it was right or wrong but she intended to find out. Carol grabbed the Cherokee rose from her back pocket and placed it in the middle of the tiny rock circle on the last grave. She looked over at Daryl who had a very shocked expression on his face. She let out a breath realizing maybe her first idea was right all after depending on Daryl's facial expression. Now for her second idea.

"Was that last grave mine?" She asked locking eyes with Daryl. When Daryl didn't respond she asked again. "Mine?" Asked Carol mouth open in shock, "Was it meant for me?"

Daryl nodded; "Thought ya were gone so we dug the grave and filled in it empty… but we found ya" Daryl got up and left leaving Carol alone with the graves. Carol was right the grave was for her. Daryl left giving very little detail about where Carol was and how they found her. A whole new bunch of questions started filling Carol's mind all at once. She had a strange feeling about the grave after she saw the rose pressed in between the pages of the book in her cell. She couldn't explain how but she felt a connection between the flower and the grave then it sort of clicked but she didn't remember anything other than the rose was linked to the grave that was somehow linked to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay i put this together faster than i thought i would! WALKING DEAD SUNDAY :D I'm excited for tonights episode! like who isn't?**

* * *

**-DARYL-**

He couldn't believe it. Carol remembered. She knew about the rose on the grave and the fact that the grave was hers. Daryl was happy she remembered that but still angry at the fact she lost her memory in the first place. Daryl headed straight into the prison and right up to Hershel where he and Glenn were still huddled over a map in the dining area.

Daryl walked up to the table with the two men and waited patiently for them to finish up what they were talking about. After they finished Daryl asked to talk to Hershel alone.

"Yes Daryl?" Asked Hershel, He witnessed Daryl leave when he saw Carol go outside and hoped nothing was wrong.

"It's Carol, She knows about her grave… Like that it was for her, but she doesn' remember anything else jus' that it was hers." Daryl decided to leave out the Cherokee rose part seeing as it wasn't as important as her remembering that there was a grave out there that was intended for her.

"She told you?"Hershel asked relieved nothing was wrong, "maybe something triggered it for her. Maybe something she witnessed earlier today maybe an object of some sort…"

It made sense to Daryl now the rose was what triggered her memory, "Cherokee roses…"

"What?" Hershel said getting confused.

"Cherokee roses." Daryl repeated, "She found it in her cell… I put it on her grave when we though she…" Daryl stopped talking figuring Hershel knew what he was talking about. He hated thinking she was gone from his life. It broke him down but then he found her and everything was starting to go okay then Michonne showed up with the formula creating a whole other problem.

"Well if that triggered her to gain some memories then we should show her more roses maybe they will trigger other memori-"

"NO." Daryl yelled, interrupting Hershel, "No.. She will remember Sophia.. We can't do that to her." Daryl knew very well that he gave her the rose when Sophia was lost telling a tale about when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much. They were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. The elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell.

A Cherokee rose would probably trigger the memory about Daryl telling Carol the story leading to Sophia being missing and then that leading to Sophia coming out of the barn.

Daryl didn't want to make Carol suffer through remembering her dead daughter so he told Hershel to let it be, for now and walked away from the old farmer.

As Daryl walked down a hallway Lizzie and Mika approached him.

"Why aren't we allowed to see Carol?" The girls knew Carol was their guardian. After their father Ryan died when cell block D got attacked by walkers Carol promised him she would take the girls in as her own. But with Carol losing her memory she doesn't remember anything about the girls or their father.

Lizzie and Mika were upset because Rick ordered the two girls not to get close to Carol just yet, he hasn't told her she was the guardian of two little girls. Rick feared if he told Carol she might shut down entirely… The idea that she couldn't keep Sophia alive and now had to take care of two young girls might be more than she can handle for now.

"Go ask Rick." Daryl said trying to walk past the two girls that were now standing in his way.

"We miss her…" Mika said

"I know ya do, I do too…" Daryl didn't know why he said that because Carol was still with them and it's not like she died or left the prison but he just felt the need to tell the girls that. Daryl missed talking to her everyday. He missed making sure she was okay and how they could sit together in silence and be perfectly okay with it, but most of all Daryl missed her soft voice and wonderful smile the smile she saved for only him.

The girls nodded, "Do you want to see the picture me and Lizzie drew? I even put you in it!"

"Sure…" Daryl said, "Let's go." Daryl felt bad for the girls, they had no family left in the world, the closest thing to family was Carol but they weren't allowed to see her. Daryl didn't know why he even agreed to see their drawings probably because they drew on of him and he just wanted to see it.

The girls led Daryl through a bunch of hallways then stopped showing Daryl a wall covered in all the kids' drawings. There were tons of drawings on the wall from all of the kids in the prison.

**-CAROL-**

Carol slowly made her way back into the prison with many questions buzzing around her brain. Daryl told her the grave was hers but then left without saying anything else. After he left Carol spent a couple minutes looking at the grave, then she picked up the rose putting it in her pocket and made her way back.

When Carol entered the prison she wanted to be alone to just to think and try and remember everything. Carol rounded a corner and started hearing voices so she slowed down. She was not in the mood for conversation, she was about to turn around when she heard Daryl's voice. She wanted to leave but she felt frozen listening in on his conversation, she knew it was wrong but couldn't move.

"We miss her…" Said a voice she didn't really recognize but then came to the conclusion that it was one of the two little girls she had met briefly just after waking up. Mika was her name and her sister was Lizzie. Carol wondered about their parents for a moment before Daryl spoke and had he listening to him.

"I know ya do, I do too…" he said.

Carol wondered who they were talking about was it the girl's mother? As Carol listened more questions seemed to come up most of them involving Daryl. The girls wanted Daryl to go see their pictures and he agreed and they left walking deeper into the prison. Carol followed farther away keeping distance between them and herself. When they stopped she could barely see the wall of pictures.

"See, I drew this one!" Mika Said pointing to a picture on the wall, "Lizzie drew that one!"

"Is that me?" Daryl asked giving a small smirk. That was the first time he had ever seen emotion in Daryl's face and it made her smile a little. Who were these girls to Daryl? Carol thought, Maybe they were his daughters from the way he was smiling at them… whenever Carol caught a glimpse of him he seemed to be angry but when he was with the girls his emotion changed it almost calmed down.

"Yeah." Said Lizzie, "And this one is Carol!"

Me? Carol thought why would they draw me? Carol was taken back she did know these girls very well.

"That's nice." Daryl said with his smile fading.

"Do you think she will ever get her memory back? Asked Lizzie turning to face Daryl. Carol leaned out a little trying to get his reaction. They were clearly talking about her and it just made her wonder.

"I don't know." Daryl said dropping his head he turned to walk away when Lizzie stopped her, "She will come back from this. She is strong and you know she is."

Daryl nodded in shock of what Lizzie said to him.

Carol's mouth was open wide. Carol moved away from the hallway and went into her cell where she spent the next two hours trying to remember what was forgotten.

"Hey Carol you okay?" Josh said peeking his head into her cell.

"Ya, I'm fine." Carol said. Josh walked farther into her cell and sat beside her on her bunk.

"You have been quiet lately wanna talk about anything?" Josh said smiling at her.

"Sure Josh… I have tons of questions about this place…"

"I will answer them the best I can considering I still have a lot too."

Carol chuckled, "I bet you know more than me." Carol moved closer to him, "Who was I to these people?"

Josh looked at Carol then smiled, "Carol everyone looks up to you. You are the kindest and most caring out of everyone. Nobody has anything bad to say about you." Carol smiled, "you mostly cooked and cleaned, but you sometimes took care of Judith..."

"Judith?" Carol asked, "Like Ricks Daughter right?" Carol knew about Ricks Daughter and Daryl told her how his wife had died during child birth. Josh nodded.

"You were also pretty badass!"

Carol laughed, "Me?" Josh started laughing with her. "What about the others? How did I get to where I am now?"

Josh stopped laughing and looked at her, "Now that I can't answer… I don't really know a lot about this place but I know Rick was the leader before everyone else got here... He stepped down but a council was made. Anyone in the council should know."

"Who is on the council?" Carol asked.

"Hershel, Maggie, Sasha, Glenn, Michonne, Daryl and you.

"Me?" Asked Carol clearly surprised, "I was on the council?"

Josh nodded, "If you ask anyone of those people they should be able to answer all of your questions. It's about my turn to take watch, want to join me?"

"No not this time.. Thanks for asking Josh. I want to try and find someone to answer my questions…"

Josh nodded, "Okay but be careful…" Josh left leaving Carol alone. She wondered about why she would need to be careful and then left her cell hoping to run into anyone that was on this council to answer her questions. Carol wandered around the prison until she approached the wall of pictures that earlier that day Lizzie and Mika were showing Daryl. When Carol was eavesdropping in on them she didn't get a clear view of the pictures but now as she stood examining the pictures it brought tears to her eyes.

The pictures were from all the kids in the prison each signing their names in the corners of their own. Carol looked and found a picture with both Lizzie and Mika's names in it. She saw that they drew Daryl with his crossbow and beside him there was another person that she realized was her. Carol smiled looking at the picture. She stayed looking at the pictures for a while before deciding to leave, she was calmer than before. The pictures made her feel happy, happier than she had ever felt the past couple days.

Carol went to walk into the dining area and almost bumped into Rick.

"Sorry Rick! I didn't see you there." Carol said giving an apologetic smile

"Actually Carol I wanted to talk to you about something…"

God not something else he was keeping from me… Carol thought following Rick so they could be alone to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**-DARYL-**

Daryl walked right up to Rick after Lizzie and Mika finished showing him the pictures in the prison hallway.

"Carol needs ta know." he said shifting his feet.

"bout what?" Rick asked look at Daryl.

"The girls." He said motioning to Lizzie and Mika who were sitting listening to a story one of the Woodbury residents was telling them, "They miss 'er."

"I know they miss her but we can't just tell her what if she can't handle it?"

"She can handle it. She will just get mad at you for not tellin her sooner."

Rick nodded, "okay fine. I will do something about it."

Daryl nodded, "It's about time ya did some shit round here…" Daryl walked away heading for his cell. He passed by Carol's cell and heard her talking to Josh. She seemed really happy laughing at whatever he was saying to her. Daryl frowned turning around going in the opposite direction from his cell and into the tombs.

**-CAROL-**

"What did you want to talk about?" Asked Carol when they were alone in a separate room. She kept her eyes to the floor thinking over things that Rick might want to tell her.

Rick moved around pacing for a bit before pulling up two chairs and they both took an seat, "You know Lizzie and Mika right?"

"Yes…" What did Lizzie and Mika have to do with anything?

"Well…" Rick cleared his throat, "When cell block D got attacked by walkers a while back their father was killed…"

Carol stared at Rick, where was this conversation going? She thought Daryl was their father but maybe she was wrong…

"Ryan was his name…" Carol's eyes snapped up to meet Ricks, She saw his name when she was looking at all the graves outside the prison. "Anyways before he died he told you he wanted you to take care of Lizzie and Mika as if they were one of your own…"

"He wanted me?" Carol was shocked, "B..But I can't even take care of my own daughter!" Tears were forming in her eyes and she started wiping them away.

"Carol… You took great care for them and they miss you. We told them to stay away until we could tell you…"

"I don't know what to say… I have to take care of two girls after I failed to raise my own?"

"You didn't fail Sophia…" Rick said guilt taking over him, "When Sophia first ran into the woods I ran after her. I hid her so I could kill the walkers trailing us but when I went back to get her she was gone. You couldn't have done anything to change that…" Rick looked down defeated. "I..I tried we all tried so hard to find her… She would have been proud of you."

Carol got up and moved towards the door, "anything else you want to tell me?"Rick shook his head as Carol opened the door. "I'm sick and tired of you guys holding back information from me." Carol slammed the door as she left and walked outside and into the guard tower where Josh was taking watch.

"I didn't think you were coming up here?" Josh said taken off guard by her appearance in the watch tower.

"Did you know I was the guardian of Lizzie and Mika?"

"Yes I did" Josh answered, "Rick told us not to tell you yet."

"Anything else Rick didn't want to tell me?" Carol said pacing back and forth obviously very angry. She has had it with all these secrets. Carol decided she didn't want to stay in that tower with him after all and left to be alone.

Carol walked through the hallways and went into an area she wasn't familiar with. As she walked she had a strange feeling go through her and she didn't like it. it was getting darker and darker as she walked and eventually she stopped walking and sat against the wall crying.

"I can't do this anymore…" She said putting her head in her hands, "I tried Sophia, I did really… How am I supposed to take care of two kids when I couldn't take care of my own daughter?"

"I reckon' ya were fine with them before." Carol looked up to see Daryl standing in front of her. Without saying anything else he went and sat down beside her. Their shoulders were almost touching and Carol already felt a little better. Silence fell between them but it wasn't awkward it was nice and calming and just what Carol needed.

"You're on the council right?" She asked looking at him breaking the silence.

Daryl sighed, "Ya…"

"Then can you tell me how I got here? What happened when the world went down?"

Daryl shifted uncomfortably and tensed up. Carol could feel him tensing up and their shoulders were barely touching.

**-DARYL-**

First she was in her cell laughing it up with her new buddy Josh, then found her in the tombs by herself unarmed, she was in the spot in the hall way Daryl sat so angry that day months ago wishing that he could see her one last time right before finding her weak form, and now she was asking him about what she has gone through since the world went down.

Daryl walked down in the tombs intending to let off some steam on any walkers that managed to break in. The tombs were off limits to everyone because of the breach that caused Carol to lose her memory Daryl didn't really care and marched in there anyways, the only person to even care if he went in there alone _would_ have been Carol. After killing a couple walkers he was making his way back when he heard soft cries coming from a certain hallway he was avoiding. Daryl made his way over to the hall way and saw her sitting against the wall just like he was months back.

He saw she was unarmed and all the anger he took out on the walkers came back. He stomped over to her intending to cus' her out for being stupid enough not to bring a knife down with her but stopped when he heard her.

"I can't do this anymore…" Daryl stopped. She wanted to be alone, she didn't know how dangerous the tombs could be sometimes. Daryl calmed a bit.

"I tried Sophia, I did really… How am I supposed to take care of two kids when I couldn't take care of my own daughter?"

Daryl knew she wanted to be alone to deal with this but he wasn't going to leave her. If he left and something else happened to her he would never forgive himself, he promised himself not to put her in that type of situation again.

Now Daryl was face with questions he didn't exactly want to answer but he knew she was getting mad because nobody was answering them for her. At first he was taken back when she asked him if he was on the council. Daryl knew she wanted answers but he couldn't bring himself to answer them just yet.

**-CAROL-**

"Why the hell are ya down here all alone?" Daryl asked

Carol turned her body to face his, "I wanted to be alone… You still-"

Daryl swiftly cut her off, "Nothin' good comes from you bein' alone in tha tombs… especially unarmed." Daryl looked angry like he usually did when she saw him.

"Why did you call it the tombs?" Carol asked, watching as Daryl's expression changed from being angry to something she couldn't really make out.

"T-Dog called em that… and after he died everyone started callin it that..."

Carol nodded, "even me?"

"You were the first one…" Daryl looked at the ground, "nothing good comes from bein' in here. Why did ya stop here?"

"I already told you I just wanted to be alone… i just ended up here."

"But why _here _in this spot?"

Carol thought for a moment, she didn't exactly know why she picked this spot. "I don't know I just wanted to stop here had a weird feeling… Why?"

**-DARYL-**

Daryl didn't know why he was being so open with her he still felt weird that she couldn't remember anything. He felt distance between them even though they were so close together. He had a feeling he couldn't explain. Daryl wanted to tell her about the tombs and how she got lost… he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to tell her.

"This is where ya were found when ya got lost…"

Carol nodded, knowing what he was talking about, "here?" Carol looked around as Daryl pointed her attention to a door that was directly across from them.

"In that room." Carol got up and walked over to the door pushing it open. The room was small hardly enough for one person, it was some type of closet. Carol looked at the room she was lost in.

"How did I get found?" She said moving to stand beside Daryl.

"You were pushing up against the door tryin to get out but ya were too weak. And then we found ya..."Carol looked shocked and Daryl was confused why she looked so shocked it was almost horrifying. "Somethin' wrong?" He said moving closer to her. Carol moved away from him and continued to stare at the empty room in front of her. "Carol? Are ya okay?" He said moving closer once again. "Carol?"

"I remember… I remember this room. I dreamt about it when I was unconscious. I dreamt that I would have strange dreams… I was running, running away from these things."

"Walkers?" Daryl asked.

Carol nodded starting to cry, "Yes. They chased me into the room, I felt se weak it was only getting smaller and smaller i tried to push the doors but it was no use. Then someone came and saved me. You came and saved me. The dreams were real, I thought they were just dreams but they were all real…" Daryl stopped jaw dropping in shock she remembered. He didn't even tell her that he was the one that saved her she already knew.

"Come on…Let's get out of here and tell Hershel that you remember that." Daryl said lightly grabbing Carol's hand leading her out of the tombs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay Another chapter out! Yay! I LOVED YESTERDAYS EPISODE! I think its my new favourite :) honestly i loved it so much if you haven't seen it i suggest you do!**

* * *

**-CAROL-**

After Daryl led her back to cell block C he let go of her hand and went to find Hershel telling her to stay in her cell. Carol almost didn't want him to let go of her hand, it made her feel safe. Her cell was small but cozy as Carol waited for Hershel she remembered that she had the rose still in her pocket so she took it out and placed it on the desk. Hershel slowly wobbled in.

"Pretty rose…" He said at the door to her cell, Carol nodded. "Daryl tells me you remember getting lost in the tombs?" Hershel said sitting beside Carol.

She nodded, "I guess… it seems really confusing but I remember running… running from walkers then getting stuck in a small room." Carol wiped a tear from her eye. "I remember Daryl opening the door and picking me up… I don't remember anything after that though."

"That's because you passed out after that." Hershel said, "At least you are getting your memory back piece by piece… Daryl tells me that you also remembered that you had an empty grave outback with the others."

"Ya I remember that it was mine and I guess now I know why too?"

"Yes… Thank heavens Daryl found you."

"Why was the rose on it…?" She said motioning to the Cherokee rose. Carol remembered Daryl's reaction to her placing the rose in the middle of the rocks, "Who put it there?"

Hershel cleared his throat, "Daryl did." Hershel put his hand on her shoulder, "He almost lost it when we thought you were gone... If he didn't find you, who knows where he would be now." Hershel quickly stood up and walked out of her cell before she could ask any more questions. Daryl almost lost it? She thought, I wonder what her means by that? What kind of relationship did Carol and Daryl have? Were they close friends or was there more? Daryl didn't return to Carol after he had left her and she felt a little disappointed.

* * *

The week was going by slow, feeling like it was dragging on forever. Carol started picking up some jobs in the prison like cooking and laundry. She put herself into her work trying to distract her from the shitty world she was stuck in. She hasn't spoken to Daryl since that day in the tombs but she has often seen him staring at her when she was helping out with the cooking. She knew nothing about Daryl and it had her wondering about him.

Carol has also gotten very close to Josh. He would tell her some stories about the people around the prison and she would sometimes keep him company on watch. Carol wanted to ask Rick or Maggie more questions knowing they knew a lot about the prison but she didn't feel comfortable asking them. She didn't know why but she wanted to ask Daryl. She felt like she trusted him even though she has only ever spoken to him a few times.

Carol was doing some laundry when Lizzie and Mika walked up to her. Carol met the girls when she had first awoken but didn't know she was their Guardian until days after. Carol was still trying to warm up to the fact she was taking care of two little girls. The two girls seemed pretty normal despite the circumstances with the world around them. Lizzie seemed a little unstable sometimes but other than that they were two perfectly happy siblings.

"Hey Carol!" Said Mika

"Hey, girls! How are you two today?" Carol said as they gave her big hugs.

"Pretty good…" Lizzie replied, "Me and Mika were just going to go outside and try and get Carl to play a game with us!"

Carol chuckled, "Hope you have fun." The girls nodded and they turned around and left the prison. Those girls reminded Carol of Sophia in a way but she didn't stop to think usually bring memories up about Sophia left Carol in tears and she promised she would pull herself together and try. She hasn't broken down since that day in the tombs and she was happy maybe things were looking up.

Carol finished the laundry and after dropping it off went to the watch tower to accompany Josh. He asked her to keep him company as he took watch but she had to finish up some chores before she joined him.

Carol walked up the steps and slowly pushed the door open. To her surprise Josh wasn't up there… Daryl was.

**-DARYL-**

It was quiet outside the fences. A group of the Woodbury people took out a bunch of walkers along the fences and now there were a couple here and there but no large build ups. Good Daryl thought… Things were finally getting a little better with him. He was calming down and he hasn't been lashing out on anyone any more. His change in mood had to do with spending more time with Carol but he didn't want to admit it

Daryl was taken back when he heard someone coming up the steps to the watch tower. He automatically thought it might be Michonne wanting to talk about going on another run soon but was surprised to see Carol open the door.

"Oh sorry to bug you…" Carol said still standing by the watch tower door, "Josh asked me to keep him company on watch after I was done the laundry…"

"I came early to relieve 'im" Daryl said grunting, "Ya can stay if ya want though…" Daryl didn't know why he asked her to stay but he hoped she would say yes.

"Uh… sure." Carol said closing the watch tower door and moving to sit beside Daryl. The silence that came between them was calming. Daryl looked over to Carol and she gave him a small smile. "I liked the flower you put on my grave…" She said breaking the silence.

Daryl looked away from her. Why would she bring up the flower… He remembered what Hershel said about it triggering memories for her. Memories that Carol probably wanted to forget. Memories of everyone looking for her daughter when she got lost. Memories of her daughter coming out of the barn as a walker the defeat in everyone's eyes knowing they failed. Daryl didn't want those memories to comeback for her it was best that way, but now she was bringing the rose up just asking for those painful memories to comeback.

"It was really thoughtful." Carol said, "Hershel told me you put it there."

Of course Hershel said that. Daryl grunted, "It was nothin'."

"It's not nothing." Carol responded, "I really appreciate it." Carol placed her hand on his and he flinched back pulling his arm away from her.

"It was nothin' and it's only ever gunna be nothin'!"Daryl stood up, "Listen. I don't need you here, I don't need anyone ok." He was getting close to her face now and he could see the uneasiness in her eyes.

"You do need everyone. No one can do this alone Daryl." She said frowning at him.

Daryl started pacing around the calmness between them was gone. Why would Hershel try and bring back those memories for her? He was mad at Hershel for bringing it up with her and he was now taking his anger out on her.

"Yes I can. I done it before I can do it now." Daryl picked up his crossbow from the ground and swung it over his shoulder leaving the watch tower.

**-CAROL-**

Carol listened as Daryl angrily stomped down the steps and yell at Glenn telling the Korean to take over his watch because he was going out for a hunt. Carol left the watch tower as Glenn entered.

"Hey Carol, you okay?" When Carol nodded he put his hand on her shoulder, "Just ignore him… Sometimes he just can't take it anymore."

"Take what anymore?" Carol said with tears threatening to spill.

"His emotions…" Glenn said moving towards the wall of the watch tower, "He bottles them up and usually when he's ready to explode he goes hunting and comes back calmer. I never saw the appeal in hunting besides getting fresh meat but he finds it calming, he is a natural hunter…"

"Oh..." Carol said, "Well enjoy watch. I think I might turn in for the night."

"Night, Carol." Glenn said smiling.

"Goodnight." Carol said returning his smile.

Carol walked along the hallways walking into her cell. She spotted the Cherokee rose on the table in her cell and placed it back in the book she found it in. Carol changed her clothes and got into bed hoping tomorrow would e better.

* * *

Carol walked down an empty hallway the walls were white and the lights were very bright almost blinding.

"Where am I?" Carol said as she walked down the hallway. she approached a door and when she stepped close to it, it opened revealing another room. This room was darker than the hallway and was and had a bunch of what looked like computers in it. Carol slowly walked through the room looking around. "Hello?" She called out, there was no answer.

Carol continued and stopped walking when she got to the middle of the room. The light was getting dimmer and suddenly the door shut behind her. Carol ran to the door and tried to open it but it was no use. She banged on the door yelling, "Please! Let me out of here! Anyone?"

Carol put her back to the door and sunk down to the ground. She noticed what looked like to be a timer high up on one of the walls, it was counting down. Why was it counting down? She thought.

"Welcome to zone five." Said a voice startling Carol, she looked up to find a man standing in the middle of the room where she was once standing. He had blonde hair, a grey t-shirt on and jeans.

"What?" Carol said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Edwin Jenner..." Said the man, suddenly someone else came from behind Edwin it was too dark in the room to see who it was but then they stepped out of the darkness and into the light. Carol gasped.

"Sophia?" she called out looking at her daughter. She looked unhappy and it worried Carol. Carol got up and moved closer to her daughter. She wanted to run and hug her but stopped half way to them. Sophia's skin started rotting, her eyes glazing over, and blood spilling from her shoulder. "SOPHIA?" Carol called out backing right back into the door. Sophia didn't move she was now snarling and moaning having a look in her eyes that scared the hell out of Carol. The next thing she knew Ed was also standing beside Dr. Edwin Jenner. He looked like he was ready to kill someone and it scared Carol.

"It was one tiny moment, a millisecond, no pain… You chose to live to try and look where it got you." Dr. Jenner said angrily, "You said you didn't want her to die that way. Look at her, it could have been painless for both of you. You lost her because of that and now you will lose everyone you hold close to you."

"Because of what?" Carol said sobbing.

"Because you did give up, you didn't opt out like Jacqui and I did… Nothing survives, nobody strives, and there is no use in going on." Edwin looked up at the timer, "five seconds…" He said looking down at Carol then back at Sophia. Ed came over and grabbed Carol making her unable to move. Carol tried to get out of his arms but he was too strong.

"Five seconds until wha-"

"Four…"Jenner interrupted.

Carol looked up to find Sophia walking towards her.

"Three…"

Carol reached out but Sophia only tried to bite her mother. Carol was pushing Ed trying to get him to let go of her but his grip tightened.

"Two…"

It was no use, Sophia grabbed her, and Carol tried to get away.

"One…"

Sophia sunk her teeth into Carols shoulder and everything went black.

* * *

Carol woke up screaming. She instantly put her hand on her shoulder relieved to have it untouched.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another shorter chapter! I really wanted to get this part out! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**-Prison-**

The prison was quiet until Carol's screams echoed off the walls. Glenn and Maggie got up from their bunk and looked at each other in horror. They both knew who's scream it was, but why was she screaming was what scared them the most. They got up and raced out of their cell and into Carol's. Carol was curled up in a ball shutting her eyes tightly crying.

"Carol?" Maggie said trying to grab her arm.

"GO AWAY!"She screamed swatting Maggie's hand away. Carol looked freaked out. They were glad to find her cell empty because the first thing they think of when they hear screams were walkers and it never usually ended up well.

"Hey it's okay it's just us!" Glenn said, "It's just us." He repeated putting his hands out in front of him.

"Just get out of here!" Carol screamed staying curled up in her bed sobbing loudly. Glenn and Maggie took a step back from her. "Please… You are lying, every word!"

Maggie grabbed Glenn and pushed him out of her cell.

"Hey what was that for?" Glenn whispered.

"She needs her space Glenn…" Maggie simply stated. Carol was obviously battling some sort of demon within her sure Maggie couldn't relate to it the same way but they all saw Rick go through it after Lori died.

At that moment Rick was a wake standing outside her cell along with Michonne and Beth all wanting answers to what was going on.

"What's going on?" Beth asked yawning.

"Carol's freaking out. We don't know why could have been a bad dream…" Glenn replied.

"Did you try taking to her?" Rick asked peeking into the cell. The original prison group were the only people that occupied cell block C they cleared Cell block D along with E for the Woodbury and other survivors that were found.

"So what are we supposed to do she doesn't want any of us to go near her!"Glenn said turning to Maggie for answers.

"Find Daryl." Glenn looked at her confused, "She's had bad dreams before right?" Glenn nodded confusion still on his face. "He always came and woke her up! Go wake him up he can calm her down." Maggie said giving him a push.

Glenn nodded and ran into his cell finding it empty. "He isn't there…" Glenn called out jogging back over to the small group, "I'll the watch tower and out in the fields! You guy look around maybe ask some of the people in D where they last saw him."

Everyone nodded and went to try and track the hunter down. Beth stayed by Carol's cell listening to her sobbing praying everything was going to be ran out to the watch tower disappointed to find Tyreese there and still no sign of Daryl.

"Everything okay?" Tyreese asked, "My watch isn't over for another couple hours."

"Uh have you seen Daryl?" Glenn said panting from running up the watch tower stairs, "Carol is freaking out and we need him to go calm her!"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him all evening! Is she going to be okay?" Tyreese asked until he remembered, "Didn't he go hunting?"

"Shit!" Glenn cussed, "Shit! Why didn't I remember? He did go out hunting I guess I thought he would have been back by now! Thanks anyways Ty!" Glenn opened the door and quickly ran down the steps to the watch tower and over to the gates.

"Hope everything is okay!" Tyreese said shaking his head.

**-DARYL-**

Daryl walked through the woods tracking two squirrels that were unlucky and decided to cross his path. Daryl raised his cross bow and shot the first squirrel clean through the eye, the other one got away fast enough."Lucky bastard…" Daryl said watching the squirrel run for its life. He walked over and grabbed his arrow from the unlucky squirrel. He picked it up and put it on the string that held two more squirrels and a rabbit.

Daryl walked along the line of trees listening to the soft breeze go by him. Daryl hadn't planned on staying in the woods this late but he lost track of time. It was now dark probably late in the night, besides the bright moon and Daryl's dim flash light there was no other light around just darkness. Daryl let out a lot of steam that was annoying him from the past couple days and he felt a lot calmer as he slowly made his way back to the prison. He was just approaching the gates when Glenn spotted him.

"Thank god!" He said running up to open the gate for Daryl, "We have been looking for you!" Glenn paused catching his breath. The way Glenn was trying to catch his breath was really unnerving to Daryl.

"Spit it out, I ain't got all night." Daryl said growling, this is why he wanted to stay out hunting a little longer it was so peaceful and as soon as he steps back inside the gates someone needs him for some stupid job or to go and help out with something over by the fences it was never as peaceful as the woods.

"It's Carol." He said gasping for more air.

Daryl thrust the string of squirrels into Glenn's arms and raced inside the prison. He was thinking the worst possible out comes as he ran inside the prison. What happened and is she okay kept going around and around his brain. Did more walkers get in the prison? Did she get bit? He stopped outside her cell and heard her cries. He looked over to Beth who stepped away from the door when she saw him approaching.

"Is she okay?" Daryl said, "What happened?"

"I... I don't know. She woke up screamin'! Maggie and Glenn went in there to try and calm her down but she freaked out! She keeps muttering something about being lied to or something!"

Daryl nodded dropping his crossbow outside her cell. He took small steps inside her cell until he was standing beside her.

"Carol?"

"PLEASE STOP!" She screamed curling up even more.

"Hey it's just me… Carol it's okay…" He said stepping closer to her.

**-Carol-**

Carol didn't know what was going on. She woke up screaming after a terrible and confused dream relieved to have her shoulder untouched but then Ed's voice was loud inside her head.

"You think you can go on without me?" He called out, "You worthless whore. Dr. Jenner was right; you killed our daughter in the worst possible way. Not some walker, not even that douche bag officer. It was all you. You chose to live and now by choosing that it will haunt you forever."

Carol covered her ears but Ed's voice only got louder. "GO AWAY!" She screamed. Carol felt a hand trying to get a hold of her and pushed back using all the strength she had. Ed wasn't going to easily grab her like he did with Dr. Jenner and Sophia in that dark room. "Just get out of here!" She screamed again hoping Ed would just leave her alone.

"You piece of shit!" Ed's voice boomed, "You are going to watch every one of these fuckers you call family die and you won't be able to do a thing. Everyone is infected you can't run you can't hide because it is inside everyone."

Carol started crying shutting her eyes tighter, trying desperately to make Ed's voice go away.

"You're lying. These are all lies!" She said. "Ed you're dead. You can't hurt me anymore!" Ed started screaming at her and she just wanted to get away from it all. Suddenly she got grabbed. Carol kicked and screamed afraid to open her eyes. Afraid Ed was really alive. Alive and ready to get revenge on her. Carol waited expecting Ed to hurt her but was surprised he wasn't instead a calming voice was speaking to her instead.

"Carol… it's me calm down." Carol slowly opened her eyes and realized Ed didn't grab her, ready to take revenge. She looked up and was shocked to see Daryl with his arms protectively around her body. "Shhh…" He said, "That bastard is dead. He ain't coming back…" There were tears streaming down her face as she pushed her head into his chest sobbing even more. She felt his hand go to her back moving back and forth calming her down a little. "It's okay." He said, "I'm here."


	15. Chapter 15

**-Daryl-**

"I'm here," Daryl said once again in a soft voice he himself didn't think he had. "Ed's dead he can't hurt you." Carol's calmed down quite a bit since Daryl first got to her and now they were just sitting on her bed Daryl's arms still wrapped around her with her head up against his chest.

Daryl looked over at Carol and noticed her breathing had evened out and she was now asleep in his arms. Daryl tried to move and get up but she was holding on tightly. He was getting nervous but kept reminding himself that it was just Carol, it wasn't some stranger it was Carol. She was so skinny Daryl reminded himself that she needs to eat more and stop giving her food to the other residents at the prison. Daryl attempted to try and free her arms from being wrapped around him but she just wrapped them around him and held on tighter.

After a couple minutes Daryl felt his eyelids getting droopy. He hasn't slept all night because he was hunting and he planned to after he came back from the hunt and got washed up but that never happened. Carol was really warm and he was getting really comfortable. He felt safe well as safe as you could be in a zombie apocalypse but safe none the less. Daryl shut his eyes and eventually sleep overtook him.

**-PRISON-**

Glenn and Maggie were getting ready to let Tyreese off of watch duty. Last night was a real scare for them. Waking up finding Carol freaking out then having to run all over the prison looking for Daryl only to find out he was out hunting the entire time. They were glad he didn't decide to stay the whole night… what would have happened to Carol if he had?

"How did you know Daryl would be the one to calm her down?" Glenn Said, "I mean she was really freaking out." Glenn was packing a small bag with blankets and sweaters in case it was colder as the day progressed.

"Well it seemed pretty logical," Maggie said, "whenever she had bad dreams before Daryl would go and calm her down, Talk about it for a while..."

"But how did you think it would work this time she doesn't remember anything?" Glenn said

"Because…" Maggie turned to look at her husband, "cause deep down she remembers. She remembers it all but its hidden away screaming to get out. The last couple times Daryl was around Carol she remembered something about her life with us, the graves, the rose, how she got lost. Face it she never remembered anything with us it's Daryl. Daryl is helping her recover, he is helping her remember and I bet he doesn't even know it."Maggie nodded to Glenn and they left to go on watch.

As they walked out of their cell Glenn suggested that they go check on Carol seeing if she managed to calm down and get some sleep. When they got to her cell they were surprised to see Daryl's crossbow still outside the cell. Daryl never went anywhere without his crossbow. He never left it in his cell it was always by his side at all times. They figured he must have been too exhausted last night to retrieve it and bring it back to his cell but they were wrong. Daryl was there in Carol's cell holding her like he was last night but they were both lying in her bunk asleep. Daryl didn't leave her side at all because if he did while she was sleeping he most likely wouldn't have shown back up.

"I think they did more than just talk about it…" Glenn said smirking. "Wow, I thought I'd never see that day that Daryl Dixon was cuddling with a woman..." Glenn said chuckling and Maggie playfully punched him.

"Glenn," she said, "If Daryl hears you talking about him like that he's gunna stomp your ass!" She pulled Glenn out of Carol's cell and they continued to walk to the watch tower. "Besides that not just some woman... It's Carol even if she isn't the same Carol that we grew to know... You saw how shaken up Daryl was about all of that he even planned on avoiding her! Maybe he's finally realized that he needs her."

"Fine but he's sleeping right now not like he heard me." Glenn joked, "I can take Daryl!"

Maggie laughed, "Sure Glenn!"

"Hey I can so beat him up! I'm just as strong!"

Maggie chuckled again walking a little ahead of him, "whatever you say walker bait."

**-Daryl-**

Daryl woke up feeling better than he has in the last couple weeks. He noticed that he felt really warm. It was calming, just making him want to go back to sleep for a couple more hours even though he felt fully rested. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find out he wasn't in his cell. Sure all the cells were built to look the same but over time people started to make their own touches to their cells. Whether it was adding pictures the children or themselves drew, objects that reminded them of lost family, and even old pictures that were kept through all this craziness. Everyone's cell had a touch of something put into them all except Daryl's he kept his plane without any drawings or items no momentous of his past life or family. It was because he wanted to forget. He didn't want to remember all the bad memories of his past.

It took him a couple minutes to realize he was in Carol's cell. Carol shifted against him and he instantly tensed up. He wished he was anywhere but here right now. Carol shifted again putting her head in the crook of his neck. Sure Daryl wasn't exactly comfortable with the current situation but he was happy she hadn't woken up after Daryl calmed her down. She needed rest. Daryl wondered what she could have been dreaming about that could get a reaction out of her like that, he assumed it was about Sophia but there was something else. The way Carol handled her bad dreams about Sophia were nothing compared to last night.

Somehow Daryl managed to get Carol off of him he almost didn't want to move her because he felt at peace but he knew he had too. He had things to take care of around the fences and he should have been up hours ago plus Carol doesn't remember anything about Daryl than what the other have told him and it wasn't very much so her reaction wouldn't be very good waking up beside some stranger. Daryl grabbed his crossbow that he left outside her cell and walked into his to change his clothes.

After changing Daryl ate a small breakfast of oats and then walked over to the fences where Tyreese and Karen were taking out another herd that managed to build up again. A group of people cleared that section of the fence yesterday and overnight it just re built back up again.

"Hey Daryl, we got another build up over night. We need to put up more of those spike things around the outside of this fence too. The build ups are growing bigger every day." Karen said stabbing another walker through the fence.

"Ya I know of a hardware store a couple miles from here. Can't be too many walkers but it has all the supplies that will help stop these guys from getting any closer to us."

Daryl nodded, "Talk about it with Sasha… She can help organize a run, should be able to get out tomorrow maybe the next day." He mumbled a bye and continued walking along the fence trying to spot any weak spots. After fixing any spots that seemed weak he spotted Michonne on her horse walking with Rick and Carl. He slowly waited for Rick to be done his conversation then walked up to Michonne.

"Don't say anything. Rick said more than he needed. I'm going and you can't stop me he is still out there and I plan on killing that son of a bitch."

After the last attack on the prison from The Governor Michonne and Daryl used to go out every couple days and scan the area, try to find that fucker but failed. Soon Daryl told Michonne they needed him at the prison so she decided to go on without him. She was fine on her own because she was extremely good with her katana and because she wasn't stupid like most people but last time she planned on going out her plans were foiled by walkers attacking cell block D. She twisted her ankle trying to get back and was stuck inside the prison ever since. Michonne went on the run a while back to test her ankle and it seemed to be improving so she must have figured that it was all better.

"I wasn't going ta stop ya." Daryl said letting out a breath, "He needs ta be stopped not you."

Michonne nodded, "Finally, I'm sick of everyone telling me to stay. That man is dangerous and I'm not letting him hurt anymore of us." Daryl went over and opened the gate for her. He watched as she rode out of sight and hoped she would find him and kills The Governor not for himself but for Merle, Andrea, and all the other people he killed since the world fell.

Daryl went back to the fences hoping to get his mind off of Merle and Andrea because that would eventually lead to things he was pushing to the back of his mind hoping to forget. Maybe later he would go find Sasha and help organize this new run.

**-CAROL-**

Carol slowly opened her eyes and felt everything from last night hit her. She remembered the dream and Ed's voice afterwards. She even thought about how Daryl hugged her and let her cry in his chest. He was so warm, Carol almost wished he stayed with her but he probably left after she had fell asleep. Carol sat in bed for a couple minutes before getting up. She slowly got dressed and walked into the dining area. She walked over and stood beside beside, Josh, Monica and Amanda.

"Hey Carol." Josh said moving to sit beside her.

"Hi" Carol yawned, "What time is it?"

"It's about one in the afternoon. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking. You guys should have woken me up! I could have done some work around here instead of sleeping all day!"

"Carol, you needed the rest" Monica said, "You do enough work, we got it covered."

"Thanks. I had a really good sleep, best in a while." She confessed. Monica looked over to her sister and smirked but Carol didn't really know why. Josh led Carol over to get some food and then brought her over to a table with Michonne and Sasha.

"I'm going." Michonne said, "I want to, I need to."

"We need to go on a run soon. We are getting low on supplies." Sasha pointed out.

"And you guys are going to be fine. You got Daryl I know he won't be coming with me this time, His hands are full right now." Michonne got up and pulled out a map, "I don't plan on going too far I can pick up some supplies on my hunt." Michonne picked up the map and walked away but before leaving she said, "I plan on leaving today and getting back by the end of the week."

"Be careful." Sasha said and Michonne nodded. The table of people became silent and Carol wondered what she was doing going out alone. It sounded like she was hunting for something. Was it food or supplies maybe?

Carol looked at the cold faces of the two women and quietly spoke up, "What is Michonne doing?"

Everyone looked at her for a moment; they all had a weird look on their faces.

Sasha finally spoke after a couple minutes, "You should ask Rick about him" She put her hand on Carol's shoulder. "He can tell you the whole story."

Carol nodded. She hated talking to Rick because he seemed to be holding back information from her but if he knows more about what Michonne was talking about then she might as well get the whole story from him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay another chapter out! I have big plans coming up :) I love all the reviews, thanks so much!**

* * *

**-CAROL-**

Carol walked towards Rick's cell she was very curious as to why Michonne was on the hunt for something and why the others couldn't tell her why. She thought for a moment that it could be none of her business but she wanted to know and the others didn't exactly say it was private. She stopped at his cell and knocked.

"Come in" He said. Carol slowly moved the curtain to his cell over and walked inside. Rick was sitting on his bunk feeding Judith. Carol hasn't exactly seen Judith since she has woken up but was told all about her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rick said putting the bottle down, "She really liked you and I bet she misses you a lot."

Carol slowly nodded carefully taking Judith in her arms. Holding Judith reminded her of when Sophia was a baby. Carol looked at the baby and instead of crying brining up memories of Sophia she smiled. She knew deep down that there was hope if this tiny baby could live and grow in the apocalypse then so could she and everyone else if they really tired to.

Rick watched as she put Judith back in her tiny crib it had the words _lil ass kicker_ written on the bars and Carol laughed.

"Lil ass kicker eh?"

"Daryl named her that." Rick said chuckling, "He wrote it on an old box we used to use as a crib until we got this one," He said motioning to the crib, "and after we got her a crib he insisted on writing it on the new one." Carol gave a small laugh again. She never saw that playful side of Daryl she didn't even know if he had one the way he never smiled at anyone but there were tons of things she didn't know about the mysterious hunter.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rick asked patting the bed for her to sit beside him.

"Um.. I was wondering if you could tell me where Michonne went. She said she needed to go hunt for something and when I asked what nobody told me they all told me to ask you." Carol said sitting down beside Rick.

Rick paused looking at Carol. They stayed silent for a while before Carol spoke again.

"Please Rick I want to know everything. Don't leave out important information; I'm getting sick of it."

Rick nodded, "Okay" He took in a breath and slowly exhaled, "We were on the road for months all of the winter months actually…"

"Who?" Carol asked She knew a lot of people that were considered new at the prison but she was never told her place in the group. Was she a newcomer or was she there from the beginning?

"Well only a handful of us now. You, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Beth, Carl and myself… but there were others… T-Dog and my… my wife Lori. There were even more of us before that but" Rick paused, "Most of them didn't make it."

"Anyways we were on the road for months, we were all tired and Lori was going to have Judy in about a week maybe less. Then Daryl and I came across the prison."

"But there are so many people here now. To think it was only a small group just months ago." Carol said thinking about all the people she has met in the prison.

"Ya well Michonne is hunting for a man. He calls himself the Governor."

Carol was shocked. Why would she be hunting for a man, The Governor? Was he lost? Or was he being hunted down?

"The Governor was a bad man; he had a village called Woodbury. Soon after Judy was born Maggie and Glenn went out to look for supplies when they got captured and brought back to Woodbury as prisoners."

"Oh no" Carol said, "Prisoners?"

Rick nodded, "That's when Michonne joined us. She saw it all go down. She warned us about The Governor and we went to Woodbury and saved them. After that The Governor wanted to take the prison from us. Even though Woodbury was doing better than we were he wanted all of us dead. We were at war. He killed people lots of people…. People close to us…"

"He killed a woman that was a part of our group since this started her name was Andrea. She lived in Woodbury after getting separated from us. He also killed Daryl's brother…"

"Daryl had a brother?" Carol asked.

"Yup Merle was an ass but in the end he gave his life up trying to save us… Well save Daryl but Daryl was with us… All the people that The Governor used as soldiers he killed except Karen. She managed to escape and that's when we found her, she told us what happened and we went to Woodbury and took everyone else back to the prison."

"So where is The Governor?"

"We don't know…" Rick ran his hand through his hair, "We know he is out their most likely alone though. Daryl and Michonne used to go out and be gone for weeks searching for him but I guess Daryl stopped going so now it's just Michonne…"

"Oh… isn't it dangerous for her to be out all alone?"

"Michonne can handle herself." Rick said smiling, "She is a warrior she can handle it."

"Thanks for telling me Rick."Carol said standing up, "I wish I could remember I really do."

Rick put a hand on her shoulder, "its okay Carol... Hopefully your memory will return."

* * *

After having the long talk about the past with Rick, Carol walked up to a small group of people who were hunched over a map.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked looking around the group of people. She stopped searching through the group of people when she locked eyes with Daryl. She noticed he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. It was Glenn's voice that brought her to look away from his eyes. Even though she looked away from him she could feel his eyes burning into her back.

"We are just planning out a run" The Korean boy said, "We need to go to an empty hardware store and pick up some supplies to re enforce the fences."

Carol nodded, "Can I come?"

**-DARYL-**

Daryl almost stood up from his seat. Carol was trying to kill herself by going on that run. She doesn't remember anything about the apocalypse let alone how to kill walkers. It took her months to get her where she was before. He was about to protest her going when he remembered what happened the last time she wanted to go on a run. They were huddling around a map just like that day weeks ago. Carol volunteered to go but Daryl wouldn't let her. How they fought and he said things he wished he could take back. Then he left her, he left her alone in the tombs and she ended up losing every memory about him and the prison and her life after Ed.

Plus Daryl had no right to tell her if she could go or not. Daryl didn't own her, she was her own person. Daryl looked down at the ground, he desperately wanted to tell her no about going on the run but he realized it wasn't his place to.

"I don't know" Said Maggie, "You don't exactly have a lot of walker killing experience anymore. Carol it's dangerous out there."

"Can you teach me?" Daryl looked up from the ground and looked at Carol. She never once asked for someone to teach her how to kill walkers before. Before she just learned as she went like the rest of them. He smiled at her willingness to learn.

"I don't know…" Said Hershel speaking up, "it's dangerous… trust me Carol don't underestimate walkers."

Carol nodded, "But please. I want to… I need to go. I need to see the outside world. I've spent all my time in the prison. I want to see what the world has come to." Everyone was silent. Nobody liked going out on runs because of what was out their but they never taken into thought that Carol didn't remember what it was like out there and she wanted to know.

"Well we can teach you some basics tonight… We were planning on going on the run in two days so we could have tomorrow to plan and then the next day head out early. Glenn can teach you what he knows too if you are ready in two days I guess you can come." Maggie smiled.

"Really?" Carol questioned, "You guys would do that?"

"Sure!" Glenn said, "Carol it wouldn't be a problem."

"So are we set on the run?" Sasha asked looking over the map, "Only a small group can go out this time because we need to take the trucks out."

"Any volunteers?" Asked Maggie.

"I'm goin'." Daryl said moving closer to the group of people. If Carol was going Daryl wasn't going to sit at the prison and wait for them to come back. Daryl was going to make sure she was alright, make sure she didn't get into any trouble considering how inexperienced she was with walker killing.

"Okay so far its Carol, Daryl, Sasha, Josh, and Bob?"

The people of the names she called out nodded and no one else volunteered so that was going to be the group going on this run to the hardware store.

**-Carol-**

The evening went by fast. Maggie and Glenn went to the fences with Carol telling her the basics about walkers like aim for the brain and to not get bit or scratched. Carol nodded taking in as much information as she could. After they actually started killing the walkers through the fence Carol bent over and puked after watching Maggie stab a couple walkers. They fell to the ground and more quickly took their place.

"You okay?" Maggie asked patting Carol's back, she was still bent over breathing.

"I'm fine… It's just something to get used to right?"

Glenn chuckled, "I guess but you will never get used to the smell! Do you want to try?" Glenn said giving her s sharp metal pole.

"Yes. I have to learn." Carol said confidently grabbing the pole from Glenn. She walked up to another walker. It was a woman a little shorter than her with long blonde hair and she had a shirt with stars on it that was covered in holes and blood. She almost looked familiar to Carol but she didn't want to think about it much so she quickly rammed the sharp pole into its skull and it fell to the ground. Carol dropped the pole and backed up a bit.

"Carol?" Glenn asked, "Are you alright?"

Carol looked over at Glenn and a small smile broke from her lips. Glenn saw her smile and he started smiling as well.

"I did it! I did it!" Carol said looking at the dead walker on the ground. Soon after that one fell another one took its place again.

"Great job" Maggie said, "Maybe after a while of doing this maybe we can even move outside the fence?"

Carol hesitated a bit fearing being face to face with these creatures but said yes. She wanted to go outside the prison fences tomorrow with the group. She wanted to see what the world has come to since she woke up.

**-DARYL-**

Daryl sat in the watch tower scanning the area around the prison. Every once in a while he would look over and see how Carol was coming along with her training. He watched as at first she looked mortified and puked but now she was confident taking out walkers like she used to. He watched as Carol handed Maggie the sharp pole.

They can't be done already, Daryl thought. He watched as she followed Maggie and Glenn to the prison gates. It took a couple seconds to register in Daryl's mind what they were doing.

"Fucking shit." Daryl yelled grabbing his crossbow and racing down to where they were.

**-CAROL-**

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked, "I mean we can always work a little more by the fences…"

"I'm sure," Carol said standing taller, "I want to do this."

"Okay, remember we are watching your back. If things go wrong we are here and ready to step in." Glenn said slowly opening the gate so the three of them could slip out.

This was the first time Carol was outside the walls since the accident. It felt so weird being out of the safety of the prison. They made sure all the walkers attention was away from their part of the fence before stepping out of the safety of the prison. Carol stood beside Maggie as Glenn explained the best ways to stab walkers and how to escape if one gets too close. Carol watched Glenn took out a couple and her stomached felt like she was going to puke again. She watched as Glenn's grim expression never changed. She wondered if he was always like that or if because he was killing them all the time the blood didn't faze him.

"Okay your turn." Glenn said handing Carol a long bladed machete.

Carol slowly stepped further from Glenn and Maggie focusing on the lone walker making its way towards her. She looked back at Maggie who was saying encouraging things to her. She turned and faced the walker and stared as it slowly made its way towards her. The walker was a woman with auburn hair about shoulder length she was wearing a stained blue t-shirt and a long skirt that was all torn up and bloody.

Suddenly Carol was frozen. She felt like she couldn't move at all as she watched the walker get closer and closer. Her vision was getting blurry as tears started falling from her eyes. She could faintly hear Maggie and Glenn asking her if she was okay when she dropped the machete. Carol felt like screaming out but she couldn't speak either. She could only watch as the Walker was centimeters away from her. She could hear its moans and finally felt the need to get away she started backing away from it but the rotted woman was picking up the pace. Carol tripped as she was backing up and the walker came face to face with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so many things about last nights episode!**

***SPOILERS***

**OMFG! okay i LOVED yesterdays episode! its about time Daryl gets some emotions! He was holding them back for way too long and was ready to explode! I wanna say i am a CARYL fan and i don't romantically ship Bethyl. I liked Beth in this episode it was weird and kinds boring because of the lack of walkers but other than that they did the ending very well. My favourite part was when Daryl kills the walker and all the guts go all over Beth with the new shirt she just put on! I know thats mean but seriously she just put that nice clean shirt on and he ruined it XD I'm really hoping for a Caryl reunion soon but i'm thinking we are going to have to wait a while :/ That episode was filled with sass :P haha thanks for reading my paragraph about yesterdays episode! enjoy!**

* * *

**-DARYL-**

Daryl ran as fast as he could down the steps of the watch tower and into the prison field. What the hell were they thinking taking her outside the fences when she had little training? As Daryl Made his way over to them he watched as a walker got into view. He heard Maggie and Glenn's words of encouragement and watched as Carol stood in front of the walker. She wasn't moving though, she looked panicked.

"Shit!" He yelled finally reaching one of the gates. He saw the fear in her eyes. Why wasn't she moving? The walker was getting closer and closer to her and she dropped her knife. As it got closer Carol finally tried to back away but tripped landing hard on the ground. The walker was on her in seconds trying to snap at her neck.

Daryl reached the fence, aimed his crossbow and shot the walker clean through the brain. It fell limp on Carol and she struggled to push it off herself. Daryl grabbed the walker and pushed it out of the way but left Carol where she was. He walked up to Glenn who started to talk but Daryl punched him square in the face. Glenn fell to the ground and Maggie ran to his feet.

'"Oh my god, Glenn!" She said.

"What the fuck was that?" Daryl said keeping his voice low but angry, "Ya almost got her FUCKIN KILLED!"Glenn and Maggie stayed quiet. Maggie helped Glenn up and they stood in front of Daryl.

"We thought she was ready" Said Maggie grabbing a cloth out of her pocket to stop Glenn's nose from bleeding, "we thought she was ready…"

"Well she fuckin wasn't!" Daryl said. He went over to Carol who was still lying on the ground and grabbed her hand pulling her up. "Are you okay?" He asked, when she didn't respond he got nervous, "Carol, ya better answer me." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the prison.

**-CAROL-**

Carol panicked when the walker fell on top of her trying to get a bite out of her. She felt like maybe that was it the end of her life. What Dr. Jenner said was rolling around in her mind.

_"Nothing survives, nobody strives, and there is no use in going on."_

There was a battle in her mind between letting the woman eat her alive or to try and fight her off but before she could even decide a bolt flew through its brain and it fell lifeless on her. She felt the walker get thrown off her but she didn't get up. She felt like she lost the ability to move again. She didn't speak she just stayed on the ground. It all happened fast the walker, thinking she was going to die, and then Daryl saving her. She heard Daryl yelling at Glenn and Maggie, it sounded like he punched one of them. She turned her head and saw Glenn on the ground clutching his nose with Maggie at his side.

Daryl returned to her and he looked pissed. He looked almost like Ed when he would come home pissed and angry. She could feel the anger radiating off him. Daryl talking to her but she didn't answer too caught up in the events that just happened. It wasn't until Daryl grabbed her hand and picked her up that she gained the ability in her legs. He was now leading her to the prison. Daryl held on to her hand tightly not letting go of her hand. He led her past the dining area and her cell until they were in his cell. He led her over to his bunk and let go of her hand.

"Did ya get bit?" He asked but Carol didn't answer she felt as if she was still unable to speak. "Carol talk ta me" He said in a quieter, calmer voice "Please, I need to know you're alright."

Carol turned her head towards him, "I'm fine." She was surprised when Daryl grabbed her arm. She flinched a little when he grabbed her and he quickly jerked his hand away from her. "I'm fine." She repeated.

**-DARYL-**

"Ya sure?" Daryl said getting space in between them. She nodded. Daryl felt his heart break; she flinched away from him expecting him to hurt her. Daryl wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy, sure he was tough and sometimes mean but he would never ever hurt a woman let alone Carol.

"Yes I'm sure." Carol got up and walked to the door but Daryl was faster and blocked her path. She looked almost panicked now but he knew he had to do this, he had to prove to her he was nothing like Ed.

"Carol… Please ya coulda got hurt. Let me check." He said in a sincere voice.

"I'm fine, let me go." Carol said pushing in him a little.

"I'm not Ed." He said making eye contact.

"What?"

"I told ya, I'm not Ed. I would never hurt ya. No matter how angry I get or whatever stupid shit comes outta my mouth I will never lay a hand on you."

For a moment nothing happened, Carol stayed quiet staring at Daryl and he stared back at her. He noticed how beautiful her eyes were and how the panicked look she had on before disappeared into almost a calm expression.

"Fine." Carol said moving back to sit on his bunk.

Now Daryl felt nervous, it took everything in him just to tell her he would never physically hurt her and now he had to check her over to make sure she was okay. He wondered why he couldn't have just got Hershel to look her over.

"Okay." Daryl said moving closer to her. He sat down beside her and looked over her arms and legs for any scratches. She cautiously took off her shirt and let him inspect her back. He knew she had scars because of what that sorry excuse of a husband did to her, but he had never seen them before. She was beautiful.

"I … I have scars…" She said turning her back to him, "Ed.. he…" Carol stopped talking when Daryl traced one of them with his fingers; it was the biggest one that looked like it hurt a lot. It made him furious knowing what she had gone through, his dad beat on him until he died.

Daryl could tell Carol had started crying by the way her breathing was. He took his hand away from her scars and helped her put her shirt back on. He was happy she wasn't injured and now she was safe for now.

**-CAROL-**

Carol was very self conscious of her scars she didn't want to show anybody them so when Daryl told her he wanted to make sure she was okay she panicked. She believed the scars made her weak, well weaker than she thought she was. She didn't know Daryl. Maybe she did before but she knew nothing about him now. She saw his quick temper and got nervous. When Daryl started saying to her he was nothing like Ed she immediately felt the nervousness leave her body.

After Daryl checked her over she felt relaxed, she saw this new side to Daryl and it was good. Carol felt him slip her shirt back over her body and turned to see that he was taking his off. Carol blushed seeing him shirtless but was immediately shocked when he turned around. His back was littered with scars just like hers. She reached out and touched one and as she did it she could feel Daryl tensing up by her touch.

"My father…" He said, "He was like Ed…"

Carol didn't speak she just stared with her hand tracing the scars on his back. After a minute or so Daryl grabbed his shirt and slid it back on turning to Carol.

"Ya still want to go on that run don't ya?"

He felt defeated when she nodded a small yes to him. He didn't want her putting herself in danger but he didn't want to fight with her on it either. If she was going outside the prison fences into the world that is chaos he was going to do everything that he could to protect her. They stayed quiet for a moment before Carol spoke again.

"I know I can't handle the outside yet but I need to go. I want to see what's going on. I can't stay cooped up in the prison forever… Thank you Daryl for everything." She gave him a caring smile then walked out into the hallway where Glenn and Maggie caught her and started slurring out apologies. Daryl could hear them and noticed how Carol quickly forgave them.

* * *

Daryl stayed in his cell packing items that he thought would be useful for tomorrows run.

"Daryl?" A voice said from outside his cell.

"Come in." Daryl grunted placing his backpack down.

Glenn slowly walked into the cell his nose looked bruised but other than that he looked fine, the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm sorry" He said, "We should have never… I mean she wasn't ready like you said. I'm sorry I put her in danger." Daryl could tell Glenn felt guilty over the whole situation, "Carol is like a sister to me I love her and I… I feel terrible about what happened."

"S'fine" Daryl grunted again.

"Thanks for stepping in." Glenn said looking around his cell, "If you didn't where could she be now ya know."

Daryl nodded, "No problem, Sorry about the nose."

Glenn chuckled, "I deserved this, and it's no big deal. I've had worse." Glenn got up to leave but stopped before leaving, "Is she still going on the run tomorrow?"

Daryl nodded, "Ya… Can't do anything about it. She's set on goin."

"Make sure she stays safe?" Glenn said leaving his cell.

Daryl nodded to himself after Glenn left. He was going to protect her but he hoped the run would go smoothly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I know everyone well almost everyone thinks the Caryl ship has sunk… WELL IT HASN'T! Like come on they can't do that to us! I am not giving up! Actually I like the bond Daryl and Beth have only if it stays as a friendship… I don't ship Bethyl **

****SPOILERS** I really felt sad when Daryl was left alone! Like they just became friends and Daryl realised there are good people in the world and then they get taken away! **SPOILERS DONE****

** GAH too many feels! Anyways next week is a CAROLLLLL episode and Melissa Mcbride (Actor that plays Carol) is going to be on the talking dead! :D anyways I am not giving this ship up! they were meant for each other! Enjoy!**

**Oh and sorry i had to repost this chapter because there were some errors i forgot about in it! And i might get another chapter up today just to get people back in the Caryl spirit! :)**

* * *

**-Daryl- **

Daryl packed a small backpack with supplies and put it in the back of one of the two trucks they were taking on a run today. After making sure he wasn't forgetting anything he grabbed his crossbow putting it in the truck as well then made his way over to the small group of people who were also going on the run. They were all saying their goodbyes to loved ones and the loved ones were wishing them good luck hoping everything goes smoothly.

"Everyone ready?" Sasha asked breaking away from the crowd of people.

A smaller group of people were going on this run because they want it to be as quick and easy as it can be without any issues. They are going to an abandon hardware store in search of supplies to reinforce the prison fences. They decided on two trucks one with two rows of seats while the other only had one row of three. Sasha agreed to take Carol, Amanda, and Monica leaving Daryl with Josh. Daryl didn't mind josh really but he would have preferred to be with Carol to keep an eye on her.

Sasha got in her truck motioning for the others to join her. Daryl stayed back a bit hoping to talk to Carol before they left. She stood apart from the group, she already said her goodbyes. Lizzie and Mika clinged to her for a while and Carol reminded them she was coming back and everything was going to be fine. Carol ushered the girls over to Hershel who said he would be delighted to watch them while they were on the run. Daryl walked over to her and they stood beside each other in silence before Daryl broke it.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little" Carol shrugged, "I mean it's the first time I've been out of the prison since ya know..." Carols voice drifted off and Daryl dropped his head. The guilt was slowly eating at him. Every day it just seemed to get worse. The weight of what he caused hung heavily on his shoulders to the point that going to be alone in the woods wasn't helping.

"Stay-" Daryl paused. He was about to tell her to stay safe like they once did before leaving each other and she would respond with _"nine lives remember?" _Or_ "Always"_ But it was different this time. Carol didn't remember that so what was the point?  
"Uh... Be careful."

"Always" Carol said smiling, "you too?"

Daryl nodded and gave a small smile he wasn't expecting her to reply at all. They both moved to get in the trucks and ready to head out. Daryl got into his truck with josh already waiting on him and watched as Carol gave him a quick glance before getting in the other truck with Sasha and the others.

"She's a nice one ain't she?" Josh said as Daryl made the truck come to life.

"Huh?" Daryl said.

"Carol. She's a real great gal. The way she cares for everyone and always puts her before others..."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders while pulling out of the safety of the prison and out into the walker filled world. Josh got the hint that he didn't feel like talking and they rode out in silence.

The drive felt like forever and Daryl regretted agreeing to taking the truck he would have felt better if he had Merles bike and even better if Carol rode with him on the bike but sadly they needed to take a lot of supplies and a motorcycle wasn't going to cut it.

"Do you think the run will go smoothly?" Josh asked sitting up in his seat, "like last time minus the part when I almost got bit." He chuckled.

"Hopefully" Daryl said, "just hope there aren't many walkers."

"Do you think Carol is ready? To be out in the world… I mean... Like Ya know since she lost it all?"

Daryl glared at Josh before putting his eyes back on the road. He didn't want to end up crashing even though the roads were completely empty. Only a moron could crash and it suddenly reminded him of when he refused to go be an errand boy and got get Hershel, Rick, and Glenn causing Lori to angrily stomp off and go by herself resulting in her crashing a car on an empty road.

" well if she keeps her ass outta trouble and sticks by me then she should be fine."

"Are you guys... Together?" Daryl moved his eyes back to josh. Why was he asking these questions about Carol? Daryl thought of the possibility that Josh liked her and his face grew red with anger and jealously that he would never admit to having.

After taking a second to calm down from this sudden rage towards the curious man he spoke, "no"

"Oh well you guys seem really close. I just kinda assumed... I'm sorr-"

"Ya assumed wrong." Daryl said gripping the steering wheel. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going and it was starting to piss him off but this was Carol they were just friends or were they more? Since before the world went down Daryl only had his brother Merle and after getting left in Atlanta Daryl finally decided it wasn't just him and Merle anymore. The first person he let into his life was Carol and they had grown so much since then. "There ain't nothing going on between us."

"Dude I'm sorry." Josh said looking out his window," it's just I see the way she looks up to you made me think..." He shifted a bit in his seat, "I think about her a lot ya know... How kind and loving she is..."

Daryl felt like slamming on the breaks and punching josh in the face but remembered he didn't own Carol and if she did have feelings for josh like he did for her, then he wouldn't be able to do a thing. He didn't own Carol but this rage towards Josh was only growing. Daryl growled and josh immediately shut up leaving the rest of the ride in an awkward silence.

**-Carol-**

Carol listened as the truck full of girls never got silent. She wasn't much for talking so for the most part tried to ignore them and look outside the windows getting a glimpse of the beaten down world. So far there were only fields and long country roads but once or twice they passed through a small town. Carol saw the destroyed buildings that were like that from the weather, thieves, and even survivors like them.

They pulled onto a high way now. The truck with Daryl and Josh in the front And the truck full of girls following close behind. Carol looked out the window as they passed abandon cars. She noticed the number of cars was increasing until they were stuck weaving through the cars to try and get passed them.

"Can we stop for a second?" Monica asked, "I really gotta go to the bathroom..."

"Okay" said Sash beeping the horn signalling they were pulling over," actually I need to go too."

They stopped their truck and Carol watched as Monica and Sasha got out pulling out their knives but seeing no walkers. She watched as they talked to Daryl and after a couple minutes of what sounded like bickering against the stop he finally nodded his head. Soon the two women were out of sight to use the bath room while Josh and Daryl were outside their truck glancing around for any sight of walkers. Carol saw uneasiness in Daryl and the change in posture from before they left.

"Wanna go look around?" Amanda said turning to Carol, "You never know what we could find in all these abandon cars!"

"Sure" Carol said putting on a smile. Seeing Daryl the way he was made Carol nervous and once she looked around at all the abandon cars it made her feel sick to her stomach. They got out of the truck and Daryl quickly walked up to them.

"Hey ya can stay in tha car. They ain't gunna be long anyways." He looked kind of jumpy.

"We just want to look around maybe find something useful..." Amanda said and Daryl cut his eyes to Carol slowly nodding.

"Don't go too far" he warned looking right at Carol, "I mean it."

They spent a couple minutes looking around all the empty cars before Carol started feeling really, really nervous about being by all these cars. She knew something was wrong but couldn't say what. She soon wandered farther away from Amanda until she was all alone. Carol gripped the knife in her hand not even knowing for sure if a walker were to come at her she would be able to kill it.

"Ya should head back to the truck" Daryl said breaking her thoughts, "the others should be back soon…" It seemed as if Daryl was trying to push her back to the trucks and Carol had a feeling it wasn't just because he wanted her to be safe.

"We should look a little farther!" Carol said slowly inching farther and farther away from the trucks.

"Seriously Carol. Let's head back." Daryl said growling a bit. Despite wanting to go back Carol had noticed he was following close behind her as she moved. "Carol please." He said almost desperately.

Carol chuckled, "what are you so scared of-"

Carol stopped walking and talking all together when she approached a beige Ford Mustang. It looked oddly familiar to her. It had white spray paint on the windshield. The paint was all faded and washing away but some words still readable saying "SOPHIA STAY HERE WE…" the rest was cut off but Carol could guess what the rest had said. She turned to Daryl and he nodded.

"I didn't want ya to see that." He said. There was softness to his voice that Carol vaguely remembered him using with her when she had that terrible night mare. Carol walked over to the car and ran her hand along the white smudged letters; she felt tears stinging her eyes but didn't let them fall.

She turned to Daryl, "I bet the others are back... We should go." Daryl nodded his head and they made their way back the trucks in silence.

"Hey everything okay?" Josh asked when he saw that Carol was seconds away from bursting into tears.

"Everything's fine. I'll be okay..." Carol said walking past the small group and back into the truck.

**-Daryl-**

Josh looked over to Daryl for an explanation but Daryl just muttered that they were losing Daylight if they didn't start moving again. They got back in the trucks and Daryl felt some weight leave his shoulders when they finally got passed the highway. He completely forgot about it when they were going over the easiest routes to the hardware store and when he saw the cars piling up he knew where they were and regretted taking this way. It was bad enough they were driving through the spot where Carol had last seen her daughter before finding her as a walker but Sasha and Monica insisted that they stop to go to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Josh finally asked breaking the awkward silence between the two men.

"Nothing that concerns you." Daryl simply stated.

"No I think it does," josh said," I care about Carols well being. What happened?"

Daryl let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, "fine" he growled, "couple months after the world went to shit the group we were with stopped on the highway.. We had ta fix..." Daryl paused remembering Dales RV," one of tha cars. We got ambushed by walkers and that's when Carol lost her girl..."

Josh knew that Carol had a girl and she had died a couple months after the break out but he was never really told any details about her. He assumed that is was hard for Carol to talk about it.

"That's why I didn't want to pull over. She found the car that we spray painted in case her daughter made her way back ta the highway..."

"Oh..." Josh said, "I hope she's alright." Daryl nodded and silence was upon them again. Daryl didn't feel like talking to josh old memories were resurfacing in his mind as if they happened yesterday.


	19. Chapter 19

**okay so another chapter! two in one day and let me tell you this one is exciting!**

* * *

**-Carol-**

Carol got into the car and ignored the looks the three women were giving her. She just wanted to get this run over with and seeing that car made something snap in her. She was excited to go out and see what the world has come to; she thought she needed to see what was going on in this apocalypse but after seeing that mustang with the message for her dead daughter she just wanted to get away from the world. Curl up into a ball and stay in her cell never going back into this world again.

"Carol…" Monica said touching her arm, "Are you alright?"

Carol moved so Monica wasn't grabbing her arm anymore, "Please… I'm fine just leave me alone."

Monica pulled her arm away, "Sorry… You know if you ever want to talk I'm here."

Carol smiled, "Thanks."

"You know, you don't have to go it alone. You got a huge family at the prison everyone likes you plus you got those two girls that love you."

Carol lifted her eyes meeting Monica's, "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

The conversation quieted down when they got into the small town where the hardware store was located. Carol looked out the window and couldn't help but feel like she was making a big mistake by going on this run. They slowed down going through the small town; there were no walkers in sight… yet.

Sasha and Amanda were talking quietly about love in the apocalypse on their own leaving Monica and Carol in the back seats of the truck staring out the window waiting to get to their destination. Carol didn't want to join their conversation anyways, the answer was simple you cannot have love in the apocalypse. She had settled that debate just soon after waking up and realizing her daughter was dead and those things roamed the Earth.

Carol's mind kept thinking of Daryl and how quiet he had become when they reached the car and how he tried to get her away from going over there but she didn't listen to him. She looked out the window to try and get her mind off Daryl but it didn't work she thought about how much he cared to check her over for scratches and how he showed her his scars even though he didn't seem like an open guy about anything. He was a mystery to her, a mystery she wanted to solve or try to solve along with the lost memories of the last two years.

"Are you nervous?" Monica asked Carol. Carol looked up at Monica noticing that Daryl had also asked her if she was nervous before they left.

"A little I guess." Carol shrugged.

"Just stay by Daryl. He will protect you." Carol nodded.

"But I don't think he would want to watch over me like some babysitter… I'm a burden."

Monica looked over to Carol in shock, "Carol, You are not a burden! Daryl would do anything to protect you, plus you can take care of yourself you just need to learn how."

"I already tried and it didn't end up going very well." Carol said putting her hands through her hair.

"I could give you some pointers on self defence!" Monica said in a cheery tone.

"Really?" Carol asked, "Are you sure? I mean I'm not-" She stopped talking when she noticed Monica's smile.

"Sure! You will be fine and I will be glad o help out! Amanda and I can show you some moves we learned a while back! You don't think Glenn and Maggie will mind do you? I mean they were teaching you before."

Carol chuckled, "I think they will let you considering what happened last time."

"We can practice self defence with no walkers so Daryl doesn't kill us." Monica chuckled and Carol blushed remembering how mad Daryl was at Glenn and Maggie because she could have gotten injured.

"Thanks." Carol smiled, "Can we start after we get this run over with?"

"Eager are we?" Monica laughed, "Ya sure it's no problem!"

Carol's smile grew wider. She was finally getting some training in how to defend herself and become stronger. She smiled at the thought of not being a burden anymore. She wanted to step up and make a difference in the prison. She wanted to try and make life liveable again.

**-Daryl-**

Daryl pulled his truck into the abandon parking lot and looked over to Josh.

"This is it." He said scanning the surrounding area of the hardware store.

"Let's do this." Josh said opening the door to the truck and hoping out to join the others.

Daryl sat in the car a bit before leaving, "Please… I don't think I can go on if something happens ta her…" He said to himself. Daryl promised himself that he would make sure she was going to be safe but you never know what can happen on runs.

He got out of the truck and made his way over to the small group of people. He felt their eyes trained on his and he walked over standing beside Carol. She looked up at him and he noticed she looked better than when he saw her last on the highway. They went over the plan for the run and they did a full sweep of the building. It was quiet, too quiet Daryl thought as he moved around the building carefully keeping an eye out for walkers and watching Carol cautiously move in front of him. He hadn't spoken to her since they were on the highway but she looked calmer and less nervous which made him smile. She clutched her knife in her hand tightly and moved from aisle to aisle looking back once in a while to make sure Daryl was still behind her and every time she looked over Daryl nodded reassuring her she was doing fine.

They moved around each aisle and Daryl picked up various wires, rope, chains, and strong metal clips to help with the fences. Sasha and Josh were in charge of collecting wood and other construction beams while Amanda and Monica took turns taking watch and loading the trucks up with whatever Sasha and Josh brought out to them. Daryl was scanning the area to his right, he saw a tool box filled with hammers and screw drivers that would be most useful at the prison. He paused looking at the tools. A memory of Dale went through him about how Dale had a giant tool box kinda like that one and was mad when they returned from a run without it and his brother. He shook the memory away and turned to tell Carol about the tools when he looked over and found that she wasn't there anymore. Daryl panicked before searching the nearby aisles not finding her anywhere. Where was she? Did she decide to go off on her own or was she grabbed by walkers or were there other people here?

"Carol?" He called out but there was no answer, "CAROL?" He called out more frantically. He rounded a corner and ran right into a small body. Carol lost her balance and fell backwards but Daryl caught her waist and held on until she got balanced again. "Where the fuck did you go?" He questioned angrily pulling his hands away from her waist almost as if the touch burned him. Carol looked at him a moment before speaking.

"I thought you were behind me" She said looking down, "I turned and you weren't there…"

"I stopped for a minute then when I turned around ya weren't there!" Daryl backed up a bit, "Ya could have gotten bit!" He yelled pacing around the small aisle.

"Calm down." Carol said getting annoyed, "It's not like there are any walkers in here anyways, if there were any in this building we would already be dead."

"And why is that?" Daryl asked turning and heading back to the tools he saw before panicking about Carol. He didn't even stop to see If she was following him. He simply left and hoped she didn't storm off somewhere.

"Because you yell pretty damn loud." Carol said chuckling, "If there were any walkers they would already be here." She finally caught up to him and was now walking beside him.

Daryl smirked, "Well I wouldn't have yelled if ya didn't scare the shit outta me."He said approaching the tools he saw earlier, "Ya got room in ya bag?" He asked.

"Ya I can make some room." Carol said opening her backpack. Daryl put as many tools as he could in her pack. "I'm doing pretty good aren't I? For my first run don't you think?"

"Ya" Daryl said making his way back to the front of the building. He paused and waited making sure Carol was still following behind him, "You did pretty well."

"We are just lucky there were no walkers around here." Carol said putting her knife in her pocket.

"Let's hurry up" Daryl said, "I don't want to be here when they decide to show up." They were almost at the front of the store when they heard Sasha's voice in front of the hardware store's front doors.

"Guys we have to go now!"

They ran to the front doors faster and saw Sasha looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked.

"Walkers" Sasha said, "Looks like a huge herd. We have to go now!" Daryl nodded and looked over to Carol. He saw the fear in her eyes and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the store and to where they parked the trucks.

"Let's get out of here."

The walkers haven't exactly noticed them yet and the group didn't to wait until they did.

**-Carol-**

Carols eyes widened as she looked at the herd. She had only saw a couple walkers at the prison fences but never a herd of them before or at least she hopes she never saw a herd that big. She noticed that Daryl was dragging her towards the trucks that were parked around the back of the building his grip tightened around her arm and his face showed no emotion.

They got around the back and they could see the trucks farther back. They must have moved them to get ready to leave. Carol turned to just in time to witness Amanda get grabbed by a walker. Josh and Monica were securing the supplies and Sasha was alerting Daryl and Carol about the herd. Amanda was on watch but apparently missed the one that snuck up behind her. Her scream was crippling as they watched the walker tear her apart. Carol let a weak scream come out and slowly tears blurred her eyes, she was having trouble breathing. Daryl tugged on her arm but she pulled away.

"We gotta go!" He said grabbing her hand.

"But... but Amanda!" Carol said letting the tears run down her cheeks.

Daryl looked at her and shook his head. Amanda was gone. It was just an hour ago she listened as Amanda and Sasha talked about love in the apocalypse now she was gone.

They now reached the trucks where Amanda's body was lifeless the walker was still feasting on her body. Monica killed the walker that ended her sister's life and sat beside her crying. Daryl let go of Carols hand but made sure Carol was following him up to the crying woman.

"We gotta go." He said to Monica crying over her sister.

"No! This isn't fair!" She screamed. Josh was circling the area making sure everything was secured to the trucks before speaking.

"Okay everything is set let's get the fuck out of here." His voice sounded almost broken.

"Guys?" Sasha said running from around the side of the building, "The herd heard Amanda screaming they are hungry and making their ways over here right now!"

Before anyone could react they heard the moans of the herd and saw the first couple come from around the building.

"Jesus..." Josh said grabbing Monica from her sister.

"No I can't leave her! She's all I had left!" Monica said pushing him away.

Josh pulled her but she still refused tears in her eyes.

"You have us and everyone at the prison. Come on let's go!" He let go of Monica hand as she slowly got up nodding. Carol grabbed Monica's hand they both had tears running down their faces. Josh got in one car and motioned for the girls to get in but Sasha's scream cut them off. The herd had caught up to her and she was barely getting by. Carol watched as Daryl grabbed his crossbow loading an arrow and killing the first walker that was seconds from grabbing the poor woman. Daryl went to fend off the other walkers getting close to her. Carol lost sight of him now and was only getting anxious. What if something happens to him?

Carol held on tightly to Monica's hand as they made their way to the trucks but something pulled her back making Carol let go of her hand.

"Monica?" Carol yelled turning around to see Amanda re created as a man eating monster taking bites out of her shoulder, "NO!" Carol said stepping back from the two girls. Amanda had turned while they were focused on the herd and she snuck up on them eating her own sister. Carol was a mess; she froze in horror and watched as the walkers limped their way over to her. She could hear Josh screaming her name from the truck where Sasha was now safely inside but she couldn't run to it. She was frozen like she was just a day ago when Glenn and Maggie were teaching her how to kill walkers. It wasn't just some random walker that was running towards her now it was Sophia. Sophia with her glazed over eyes and snarling teeth, her poor daughter was going to rip her apart just like Amanda did to Monica.

Sophia was closing in on her when she suddenly went down. Stifling a cry Carol watched as the body turned from her lifeless daughter to a random walker once again. It wasn't Sophia. Sophia was put down, Sophia was dead that was just some walker. A walker that once had a job, friends, and family but it was all over now. Carol felt herself getting grabbed and she freaked out she kicked and screamed but then accepted the fact that she was going to die she looked up at the walker that was going to end her life and gasped because it wasn't just some random walker but Daryl. He was all covered in blood trying to grab at her but she used her muscles to try and fight against it. It was no use. Daryl was a walker.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHH major cliff hanger! What happens next? I know ;) I will update hopefully tomorrow because I took the week off and no social life atm :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay another chapter because i said i would post another one :P 20 chapters already! wow. Well i'm no where near done i'm guessing so maybe i'll have another 20! **

**I LOVE ALL OF THESE AWESOME REVIEWS YOU GUYS SENT ME :) I really do love them thank you! 3**

* * *

**-Carol-**

She was terrified. Carol waited for Daryl to take a bite out of her and was starting to accept her death when it never happened. She stopped pushing him away waiting for him to just end her life. Thinking about Dr. Jenner's words again.  
_  
__"Nothing survives, nobody strives, and there is no use in going on."_

Carol screamed when she thought she heard Daryl's voice. That couldn't be happening he was dead. He was a walker trying to eat her alive. Was he? Daryl himself was pulling her away from the herd closing in on them.

** -Daryl-**

Daryl helped Sasha up after she accidentally tripped getting away from a walker. He watched as she ran to the truck with Josh behind the wheel. Daryl looked around for Carol but the walkers were closing in on him. They were too close for comfort and he was running out of arrows so he grabbed one of the walkers he killed and took out his knife. This was going to be fun. He sarcastically thought as he gutted the walker and poured the blood and guts all over his body.

He was successfully disguised by looks and smell. He looked and smelled as if he was one of the walking dead. He let out a breath when the walkers started dodging him thinking he was one of their own. He scanned for Carol assuming she went into the truck with Monica, Josh, and Sasha but then saw Monica. She was not with them in the truck after all... She was lying dead on the ground. Bite wounds all over her.

Daryl was shocked by seeing her dead but it shocked him even more when he finally realized that Carol was with her and if she didn't make it who's to say Carol did? Carol was strong there is no doubt about that but she didn't have the experience and whatever training she got yesterday definitely wasn't enough. Daryl took out his knife killing close by walkers and ran over to Carol. She was staring as a walker was making its way towards her. Daryl threw his knife and it took the walker to the ground.

Daryl ran to Carol's side and grabbed her but she started thrashing and kicking trying to get away from him. He held on tight knowing the way he disguised himself probably freaked her out. There was no time to waste the walkers were going to spot them.

"Carol…" He said pulling her away, "CAROL!"

He felt Carol tense up. He quickly picked her up and ran towards his car, the herd finally taking notice that he was not one of them after all. He opened the door and shoved her in the passenger side before running over and getting in the driver's side. He started the tuck and sped down the closest road. They drove for a couple minutes going faster than what the speed limit would have been. Daryl looked over at Carol and saw she was curled up into a ball keeping as much distance from him as possible. It pained him to see her like that but he was glad she was alive.

"Carol?" He said softly, "Hey… It's okay. I'm here."

Carol poked her head through her arms and Daryl saw her relax. She shifted a bit in the truck then eventually got into a sitting position wiping away tears but she didn't stop crying.

"I… I thought you were dead." She said taking Daryl by surprise.

Daryl chuckled, "I feel dead." He slowed the car down looking for the turn off that led them back to the direction of the prison, " I had ta cover myself in guts so I could get by without dem fuckers known I was alive."

"Well you scared me." Carol said with a hint of a smile, "I'm glad you didn't die. Thanks for saving me."

"did ya get bit or scratched?" He asked glancing at her.

"No. Did you?" She asked back.

Daryl shook his head indicating he was fine and finally reached the turn off. Daryl just wanted to go back to the prison and call it a night, he was exhausted. Daryl suddenly slammed on the breaks cursing. Apparently the herd that they saw before wasn't as big as the one in between them and the safety of the prison at this moment. You could see millions of them blocking the only road that would lead them home.

"Dammit!" Daryl yelled quickly turning the truck into reverse and heading in the opposite direction of the prison.

"What's going on?" Carol asked. She looked through the back window and gasped. She had never seen that many walkers ever; it was a far bigger herd than the herd that attacked them about an hour ago.

"That was the road that would get up back in the direction of the prison… SHIT!" He cussed.

"Can't we just try and find another way?" Carol asked watching the herd wander along the road behind them.

"Naw… We can't lead em back to the prison. Gotta wait em out." He said driving along the road, "Watch out for any buildings as I drive."

Carol nodded and kept her eye on the fields hoping to find some type of building for the night. She definitely didn't want to be stuck in some deteriorating building. She was missing the safety of the prison already.

**-Carol-**

Carol rested her head on her arms and propped her elbow on her arm rest. She looked out the window into the abandon roads and forests seeing no type of building at all. Her mind kept going back to her deceased friends. Everyone was laughing, joking, and living just hours ago now they were all gone. Carol was growing to like the two sisters and was looking forward to training with them after this run. She shed more tears at the thought of them never returning to the prison.

She turned to Daryl, "What if the herd doesn't leave by tomorrow?"

She saw Daryl look over at her concern on his face until suddenly he showed no emotion. He took in a deep breath, "Then we wait it out a couple more days… They gotta move sometime so when they do we will make our move and head back."

Carol nodded. She didn't like the idea of staying outside the prison very long but accepted it. At least she was with Daryl one of the people in the prison she actually thought she could trust. It's not that she didn't trust the people at the prison, most of them seemed very trust worthy but she had a feeling about Daryl that she could trust him and he would be there. She was still uncertain about his temper but he made it very clear just a day ago that he would never physically hurt her.

She turned her head back to look for some type of building that they might use as shelter for the next couple days depending on if the herd will be moving anytime soon. She hoped it would be soon.

**-Prison-**

"Where are they?" Glenn asked no one in particular as he paced around the courtyard, "They said they would be back before sundown… The sun is kind of setting right now!"

"Don't worry." Rick said, "They should be coming any minute now. Just hold on."

The group said they would be back before sunset and it was way getting past that point. A small group mostly the original prison group plus Tyreese and Karen waited in the courtyard for their return too nervous and scared as the minutes passed. They waited another hour until it was completely dark. By now everyone had their doubts praying for the trucks to come into view and drive into the safety of the prison. Glenn sat down clutching Maggie's hand. Rick stood with Carl by his side and Beth holding Judith. No one could sleep now knowing they were out there.

Just then they heard the sound of a vehicle and soon saw the lights of it too making its way towards the prison.

Glenn stood up, "Is that?" He said smiling. He ran over to the gate but stopped half way to them and turned around, "They had two trucks…" His face was emotionless. "They had two! NO NO NO NO!"

Rick ran to the gates and opened it for the truck to enter. It came to a stop and the passenger door swung open Sasha getting out and running to her brother. They hugged and he asked her what had happened but stopped watching Josh get out too and everyone could tell he had been crying. They looked around the truck for the others but found no sign of them.

"Amanda and Monica?" Maggie asked. Josh shook his head no, "…Carol? …Daryl?" Maggie's eyes were blurry as she tried to wipe her tears away.

Josh sobbed, "I saw Daryl… I don't think he was… There was blood everywhere I saw him grab Carol and we heard her screams as we were driving away."

"No… NO!" Glenn yelled hugging his wife tighter, "This can't be happening."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked staring at Josh; he turned his head to Tyreese. "Ty can you and Karen start unloading the stuff from the back of the truck?" Tyreese nodded then Rick turned his head back to focus on Josh who was wiping more tears from his eyes.

"I..I don't know for sure…" He said, "Amanda was the first one though and she got Monica after… We didn't put her down like we should have they both would have been alive."

Rick didn't know what to think. He knew the runs weren't safe that they went on but he would have never thought they would get the best of Daryl Dixon. Rick moved and sat down leaning against the prison. This can't be happening. Daryl, Carol, Amanda, and Monica were gone. He didn't want to believe it. They had all grown so close; he considered them all family like everyone else in the prison but especially Daryl and Carol. They had been there since the beginning, since they had been at the quarry but now they were gone.

"We shouldn't have let her go…" Glenn said, "She wasn't ready like Dar-… Daryl said."

"Tomorrow we will hold a service for them…" Rick said standing up, "We should all get some sleep." He said taking Judith from Beth and leading Carl back into the prison. Rick shook his head; Daryl was like a brother to him. He didn't want to believe they were gone they couldn't have been gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay another chapter! Happy Walking Dead Day :D (I call every Sunday that) another episode in like two hours or so and i am so pumped! apparently it is supposed to be very good and MELISSA IS ON TALKING DEAD TONIGHT!**

**I am so happy :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have no idea how this chapter turned out... I mean I like it but then I could have done it differently but I don't know the other way I ****could have written it. Confusing. anyways what done is done and it's staying like this ENJOY :)**

* * *

**-Carol-**

Carol grabbed her back pack and cautiously approached the small cabin. It was a log cabin most likely decaying and eroding like most of the other buildings left in the world. The lawn surrounding it looked over grown and un kept but that was nothing new. Daryl put up his hand stopping Carol in her tracks. Carol spotted the hidden drive way sign as they were driving down the country side roads. There were no houses or buildings for miles and it was getting darker every second they needed somewhere to crash for the night or they would have to sleep in the truck which would be very uncomfortable considering it only has one row of seats.

After finding the hidden driveway Daryl decided to follow it and see where it leads them because they were both exhausted plus it was getting dark. The tiny old wooden cabin came into view and they looked at each other with relief, after hours of searching they would finally be able to settle down for the night.

Carol looked at Daryl; he motioned for her to stop just a couple meters away from the cabin.

"Something wrong?" She whispered, slowly making her way over to him.

"Naw" He said, "can't be too careful though. We haven't run inta a lot a walkers so there's no telling what's in here."

Carol nodded and they continued to walk closer to the cabin. They stopped outside the door and Daryl slowly tried to open it. He hesitated when the door opened easily. Carol watched as he tensed up, something was wrong she could just feel it. Daryl looked over to Carol and she shrugged.

Daryl banged on the door three times then waited for a response but nothing happened. He nodded to Carol and they stepped inside the tiny cabin. The Cabin was smaller than it looked with two rooms. The door to one room was closed. Daryl went back out to the truck to grab his back pack and told Carol to open up the cupboards and start looking for useful items but her mind kept wandering over to the closed door. Daryl had told her to kept it closed just in case and they would open it up later after getting stuff from the truck, but Carol kept wondering what was behind the door. Was it nothing?

Carol ended up finding a map, two cans of beans, and some plastic utensils. As she was sorting through the cupboards she looked over and saw Daryl had found a pack of cigarettes and was just outside the door taking a break. Carol took that opportunity to go up to the closed door and try the door handle. Again it wasn't locked just like the cabin wasn't locked. She paused a moment looking back to Daryl who was still smoking outside and she stepped inside the room.

The room was dim and there was a horrible smell that made her want to puke. She slowly moved over to the curtains and gasped after light filled the room. She started shaking. This room must have been the bedroom considering the bed that took up most of the room. On the bed lie two dead decaying corpses, a woman and man. Their hands were joined and they had bullets in both of their heads with the man holding the gun. Carol felt disgusted as she stepped out of the room just in time for Daryl to push his way in.

**-Daryl-**

Daryl looked back at Carol and watched her safely unpack the cupboards and pile up anything they could maybe use in one neat pile. He took a drag from his cigarette thankful that someone from the prison left the pack in the truck. He put the bud in the dirt and stepped on it before turning to go back into the cabin. He felt panicked when he didn't see Carol and the pile of supplies left in a pile on the floor all alone. He got mad when he saw the door to the small room open knowing she went in there. He walked up to the door and opened it all the way only to make contact with a fleeing Carol. He gripped her arms steadying her, she looked shaken up and terrified.

"Whats wrong? Somethin happen?" Daryl said putting her behind him so he could step into the small room. She tried to follow him but he gently pushed her back. "Don't." He said blocking her pathway to the door, "Just don't." He took a look in the room and slammed the door shut. "it ain't nothing good." Carol nodded and backed up a bit.

"What happened?" Carol said sitting down on the dusty floor of the cabin.

"I bet they opted out. He killed her then shot himself…" He said in a quiet tone. Daryl moved over towards her and sat beside her. They sat in silence for a while before Carol got up and moved back to the pile of supplies left on the floor.

"We got some cans and a map…" She said picking up the cans and placing them on the table. How long do you think we have to stay here?

"Don know…" Daryl said, "Reckon bout a couple days no longer than a week."

Carol smiled, "Well if I'm going to be stuck in a cabin with you for a couple days you better change your clothes." She gave a small chuckle, "You look awful and don't even make me explain the smell!"

"Stop" Daryl said finally taking a look at himself in an old mirror on the wall, "I do look dead don't I?"Carol nodded and laughed a little and Daryl gave a small smirk, "Jus like I did back at the farm the day Andrea-" He paused remembering that Carol had no idea what he was talking about.

Carol just looked at him for a moment almost confused, "What happened?" She said in a sincere tone, "from the way you said it sounds like a happy memory."

Daryl frowned. That was not a happy moment for anyone. Daryl shifted uncomfortably on the floor then stood up, "Ain't no good memory."

"Oh… Can I still hear it?"

"No." Was Daryl's reply. He didn't want to re live those memories. The memories that were dark, most of those people weren't even alive right now present day. They had all died terrible and painful deaths. Daryl put his head down, "Pretend I never said anythin'."

Carol nodded then returned to the cans, "This isn't much." She said.

"I packed some stuff in my backpack just in case…" Daryl said unpacking his backpack on a small table. He pulled out the extra set of clothes and out of the corner of her eyes saw Carol smirk. He shook his head and continued to unpack his bag. He took out some extra packaged food that he horded away just in case of problems like this.

"Wow you came prepared…" Carol said grabbing a blanket from a cabinet in the small cabin. "Would have thought you planned this."

Daryl looked up at her in shock but realised she was joking because she grew into a fit of laughter shortly after he looked at her.

"Sorry." She said laughing, "I couldn't keep a straight face."

Daryl smiled; he liked seeing Carol this happy. It made him feel good.

**-Carol-**

Carol walked over to the small fire palace and started making a fire with a lighter she got from Daryl's backpack full of stuff. After the fire was lit she moved over with her blanket and sat down close to the fire warming herself. She tensed a bit when Daryl came and sat beside her.

They were touching shoulders and Carol could feel his warmth radiating off him. It was nice and soothing. She moved closer to the fire and pulled the blanket over herself. Se didn't want to leave sitting beside Daryl but it was getting pretty cold as night approached. Her mind kept replaying the events of the day over and over again, how easy the run seemed to be then it happened, the herd, Amanda, Monica, Thinking Daryl was dead, and not being able to go back to the prison. She felt tears starting to build up but didn't let them fall. She didn't want to cry with Daryl, he would probably think she is a burden that got stuck baby sitting. She sighed wishing that she was back in the prison before chuckling at the thought of her being happy to be in prison.

"Whatcha laughing bout?" Daryl said turning his attention to her.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be in prison" Carol said smiling, "I miss it already."

"Well, we will see it in a couple days." Daryl said with a small hint of a smile.

"How did we find the prison?" She asked looking into the fire. Carol knew a little bit about the prison but she didn't know a whole lot and still had tons of burning questions she wanted answers for.

"Long story." Said Daryl, Carol turned to him and gave him a weird look, "What?"

"It's a long story and we are going to be here for a couple days… is that long enough?" She joked.

"I guess we'll see." Daryl said, "We were on tha run for most of the winter, about seven or eight months. Rick and I found it huntin' one day…"

"Wow that was way shorter than I thought." Carol said resting her head on a make shift pillow, "Come on tell me the details!" She playfully punched his arm, "I'm glad we have the prison… it's really starting to feel like home."

**-Daryl-**

Daryl nodded and she turned her attention back to the burning flames. This was the most he had seen Carol smile and joke around in a long time. He could tell she was still hurting from the horrific events of the day but she has holding her head up thinking of the prison, of home. She was putting on a brave face and Daryl thought about how much stronger she was getting everyday and how she was staying strong even though life as she knew it was crumbling away.

A silence fell between them and he watched as she stared at the flames obviously she had something on her mind but he wasn't going to ask. He watched as she got up and paced around a bit before turning to him.

"What was Merle like?" She finally said after what looked like arguing against saying it at all.

"Merle?" Daryl questioned standing up. He was confused, why was she bringing up Merle? How did she even remember him?

"Ya. Your brother. Rick told me that he risked his life trying to kill the Governor…"

"Rick told ya bout the Governor?" _son of a bitch, _He thought, why was Rick going around telling Carol all this shit she didn't need to remember? All that shit with the Governor was a nightmare for everyone so why was he trying to remind her of all the hardships they had. Why did she want to relive all those memories?

She nodded, "Ya I asked him about it… Michonne left to go hunt for him but no one was going to tell me what she was doing so I asked Rick."

"What does my brother have to do with this?" He asked his voice getting irritated.

**-Carol-**

Carol looked uncertain for a moment before standing up straight, "Rick told me what the Governor did to him… Was Merle with us since the start?"

Daryl didn't answer her instead he walked past her and back over to the fire leaning against the wall.

"Daryl?" She asked walking closer, "I Heard what he did, well tried to do. I heard that he died trying to save us... well protect you."

Daryl tensed up and put his knuckles in a fist making Carol nervous but she reminded herself it was only Daryl and he made it very clear to her he wasn't like Ed. He turned to her.

"Ya don't know shit about my brother!" He yelled, "He was an asshole that caused all this shit with the Governor! If he wasn't such an ass on that roof top maybe he still would have been alive!" Daryl paced around he looked really pissed off. "You don't know shit about him or about anyone. You don't know about all the lives we lost or how we lost em. All the memories we have now are not_ good_ they are bout death, walkers, and tryin ta survive. There are no more _good_ memories. So whatever memories ya think ya might remember that are good well ya are wrong! Don't even bother tryin."

She remembered what Glenn had told her on the watch tower that he can't handle his emotions and that's why he yelled at her that day. He was hurting, "I'm sorry. Please forget I said anything…" Carol said quietly not meeting his fiery gaze.

Daryl gave her a look and paced up to her, "All you ever do is apologize. You say ya sorry for shit that wasn't even your fault!"

Carol pushed back another apology that she was about to say. She was getting just as pissed off as he was. She looked at him, "Daryl. I want to know. I want to know about the people we've lost and how they were lost. I want my life back! I don't want to always be wondering what happened or trying to remember people that we were surviving with the past two years!" She backed away from Daryl, "I want to remember! I want to know! I wonder about all of this every day. I wonder about who I was or what I did… I have so many unanswered questions!"

"You want answers?" Daryl asked getting closer, "I'll give you fuckin answers! What do you want to know? That you couldn't keep an eye on your own daughter? That when she ran into the woods nobody ran for her except Rick? That I spent days lookin for her only to find her FUCKIN' dead in that son of a bitch barn!" Daryl was breaking she could hear it in his voice, but he kept going, "I got an arrow to tha side and fuckin' shot in tha head because I was lookin for yer daughter! I was the only one ta look for her after a while everyone wanted to stop lookin, even you!" he pointed his finger at Carol, "You didn't even attend her Fuckin' funeral. She was your daughter!"

Carol looked at Daryl. Was he telling the truth? He looked for her daughter when everyone else wanted to give up? Did she want to give up? Did she really give up on her daughter and not even attend her funeral? Carol processed all the information Daryl just threw at her, her emotions were all over the place at his words.

More tears building up but she finally decided to let them fall not caring if he thought she was burden or that he was just babysitting her. Suddenly the memory hit her like a brick wall making her make eye contact with Daryl and she could tell he saw it too. Carol looked at him and he looked down at the ground.

"I know. Sophia wasn't yours and all I had to do was keep an eye on her." She moved away from Daryl but he reached out and grabbed her hand, "I shouldn't be so nosy… I got it."

**-Daryl-**

"Hey…" Daryl said but she pulled out of his grasp. He watched her make her way back over to the fire and grab her blankets moving them far away from his. He just fucked things up even more than they already were. He sincerely felt bad. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that but he couldn't help it something in him snapped and because of his almost breakdown it caused Carol to remember the way he yelled at her on the farm. He didn't mean any of what he said and he wished it never happened.

He walked over to Carol. Her back was facing him, "Carol…"

"just don't please." She didn't once turn to face him as she spoke. Daryl backed up knowing she didn't want to talk about it anymore. The damage was already done he couldn't do anything to change or take back what he said but he desperately wished he could have.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a really short chapter and I apologize but I wanted to get something else out! Plus the last chapter was a bigger one :P **

**Thanks for the reviews i love them! **

**THAT EPISODE BROKE ME. I cried. I loved it but hated it so much!**

**And with this new episode i have no idea what i want to do with Lizzie and Mika... or if i want to bring in the Governor and what he did. I don't know at the moment but i'm going to plan it out. I am thinking of ideas but i don't know if they will work for this fic so i guess we will see :)**

***Spoilers***

**When Tyreese grabbed Carol's gun for a split second i thought he was going to shoot it. :( So glad he didn't! :D **

* * *

**-Carol-**

"I didn't mean that." He said looking at Carol. Her back still faced him and he felt terrible, "That day on the farm but I don't regret it happening…"

Carol turned her head and questioningly looked at him. What did he mean by he didn't regret it happening? He moved a little closer to her and she didn't back up. He took the opportunity of her shock to move even closer.

Then he explained himself, "Carol without ya I wouldn't be who I am today. I would have been some stupid redneck that pulled away from the group and ended up gettin himself killed." He sighed, "Ya probably don't remember but I wasn't exactly all that nice ta people down at tha quarry, hell even at the farm I wasn't a nice guy. I was going to pull away from everyone but I didn't because of what you said ta me."

Carol paused thinking it all over. From the memory of him yelling at her she remembered what she said about him finding his place, and how he can't pull away again. Her tears were gone and she stood up straight.

"I tried so hard… ta save her. I was mad, not at ya but the world." Daryl said his voice calm and unsteady. He decided to sit and she moved over and sat beside him. She put her hand on his arm and he looked up into her eyes, "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault Daryl." Carol said moving her hand from his arm, "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"But you don't remember."He said breaking eye contact, "You don't remember anything. if you remembered anything about me you would probably hate me."

"From what I do remember I think you are a pretty awesome dude…" Carol smiled, "I mean you saved me… more than once actually." She blushed, "You put that pretty rose on my grave, and tried to look for my daughter. You have done lots for me!"

"Ya but not enough… I should have stayed. I should have stayed and you wouldn't be in this mess." Daryl got up and moved towards the door, "Gunna go huntin." And before Carol could blink he was gone.

Carol looked outside, wasn't it a little dark to go hunting? She shrugged her shoulders knowing Daryl could take care of himself. She went back to the bed she had made by the fire and tucked herself in. as she laid by the fire she kept thinking about what Daryl could have been talking about. If he stayed what mess wouldn't she be in? She felt tired and slowly her eye lids grew heavy and she let sleep take her away.

**-Daryl-**

He had to get out of there. Carol was telling him he was a good man, he wasn't in his eyes. He was far from it in his eyes. Daryl knew it was all his fault and remembered that he promised himself to keep away from Carol and not let her remember more treacherous memories that would only hurt her but somehow he broke his own promise and made her remember even more. Once she finds out what happened, how she lost her memory she won't want to speak to him again.

She said it herself:

_"I want my life back! I don't want to always be wondering what happened or trying to remember people that we were surviving with the past two years!"_

She wanted her life back and it was Daryl's fault it was gone in the first place. It was his fault she had all that rage before and nobody could tell him otherwise.

Daryl didn't get anything on this all of a sudden hunting trip. All he did was walk around the small cabin for a bit… waiting to cool down so he wouldn't say anything else he regretted. He knew walking away and leaving Carol never worked out for him in the past but he had to. She was going to be fine in the cabin by herself especially with him just outside it. It was pitch black outside now so Daryl decided he better go inside and face the music if carol wanted answers he was going to tell her. He walked over to the cabin and opened the door making sure to lock it in case anyone or anything wants to try and get in.

He looked over at Carol and expected her to be awake waiting for him but she had fallen asleep. He grabbed his blanket and moved a bit away from her, she probably wanted space he thought. Daryl wrapped himself in his blanket making sure to put the extra one he had over Carol's shivering body. He put his head on his backpack and knew tomorrow was a new day.

A new day of fear, danger, and trying to survive.

**-Prison-**

"Are they really dead?" Mika asked crying, "But..but they can't be!"

"I'm afraid it's true." Rick said frowning.

"Well at least they turned right?" Lizzie whispered holding her crying sister. No one heard her.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. We will be okay." Rick reassured. He put the girls in their cell that they shared and went back to his own.

He sat on his bunk and put his hands on his forehead. How could this be happening? His best friends were gone. The groups were getting smaller and smaller soon there was going to be no one left. Rick walked over to Judith's crib and held her close.

"I love you Judy." He said, "Everything will be okay. I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry this took so long! I have been really busy the last couple days... I have also been trying to plan were I want this story to go! so more up soon I guess! Enjoy! I love all your reviews :)**

* * *

**-Carol-**

Carol opened her eyes and immediately felt extremely sore. She felt like she slept on the floor and then she realized she had. Yesterday's events flooded her mind and before she opened her eyes she thought they were some terrible nightmare and she was in her prison cell just having a bad sleep but was she ever wrong.

Carol sat up stretching uncomfortably. She looked around the small room and it finally hit her that she was all alone. Where was Daryl? Carol got up. She didn't remember Daryl coming inside from his hunt last night but she figured she must have been asleep. She saw that his bags were still there but he wasn't. It felt all too familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on what was going on and what it meant. It felt kind of like déjà vu.

Carol moved to the small window and peaked through a hole in the boards. The sun was up and there weren't any walkers in her view. She guessed it was getting towards noon and realized she had probably never slept in that long or that un comfortable in her life. At the prison she was usually up just as the sun was starting to rise usually Josh would be up at that time and they would go and talk before she helped out with breakfast. Carol took out two cans of beans that they had found yesterday and started preparing the meal in hopes that Daryl would return soon.

Carol hadn't exactly been the nicest to Daryl the day before even after he tried to apologize but she was hurt. Hurt because of Daryl's words whether he meant them or not, but they still hurt her. Then he comes back and tells her that it was because of her he had become part of the group and Carol couldn't help but feel guilty for the way she had treated him. Daryl also started to say things Carol didn't fully understand like that it was his entire fault and that she would hate him. But what do those mean?

As Carol finished up preparing the canned beans, filling up two bowls and leaving one aside for Daryl if he returns, she thought of the idea of him not returning at all. What if he didn't return? Would he leave maybe go back to the prison without her to go off on his own entirely? The more she thought about him not returning the more worried she got.

**-DARYL-**

Daryl silently walked through the woods. He was following fresh rabbit tracks and hoped to find them soon. He was traveling farther and farther from the small cabin. Daryl got no sleep last night images of Merle, Sophia, Zach, Carol, and snarling decaying walkers filled his dreams making him unable to sleep. He tossed and turned until he noticed it was getting lighter outside. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and went out hoping to get some type of animal that they could eat.

Daryl knew it was about just before noon and realized he had been out all morning and Carol would probably up by now. When he left he made sure to see that she was sleeping and he tried not to wake her. She needed the rest.

He decided to give up on the rabbits tracks and head back to the cabin where Carol was probably wondering where he had gone.

**-Carol-**

Carol was finishing up her beans when Daryl silently walked into the room. She got up and grabbed his bowl of beans giving it to him.

"Not hungry.." He muttered, "You eat it."

Carol shook her head, "Daryl take it. I already ate I'm okay you have been gone for hours."

Daryl took the bowl muttering a thank you. He began eating the beans but stopped and looked over at her, "tried ta go huntin' this morning… why I was gone."

Carol nodded her head, "Didn't get anything?" She questioned feeling relieved that he was just out hunting and hadn't abandoned her.

"Naw… everythin seems ta be hiding today." He said continuing to eat.

She nodded again and started packing stuff into Daryl's back pack, stuff that they could bring back to the prison, "Do you think we can make it back today?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "If the herds cleared out, gotta see. Maybe we can make it back."

"Do you think the others made it back?"

Daryl dropped his head. His bowl was done and he placed the bowl on the floor. She noticed how his eyes got darker and he became emotionless…

"Daryl?" She asked.

"Let's head out." He said picking up his backpack and leaving Carol in the cabin.

Carol gathered anything else they might need in the cabin and took one more look at it before closing the door behind her. Maybe today they would get back to the prison that was feeling more and more like home to her every day.

**-Daryl-**

After they got into the truck they drove back up the way they came down and were relieved to see that the herd was gone. They were able to get the truck back on track towards the prison. They were quiet as they drove the silence was calming to the both of them. They had been through a lot and just wanted to be quiet and not try and keep up a conversation. They drove for about two hours before the car went to a slow halt.

"Why'd we stop?" Carol said looking out the windows cautiously.

"Ran outta fuckin gas." Daryl said, "We were runnin on fumes bout a half hour ago…"

"So now what?" She asked, "It's going to get dark soon."

"We can either stay in tha truck… Maybe find more gas tomorrow or another car." Daryl said opening the door to his truck and getting out. Carol followed him out of the car, "we are like a half hour away from the prison drivin distance… Walking would take us a while." He stretched his arms and legs.

Carol took in a deep breath. It had been beautiful weather, the trees were hinting of starting to change colour and it was getting cooler but it wasn't too cold yet. She stretched too yawning a bit as she stretched.

"You know with the weather like this it almost makes me think the world isn't filled with the walking dead."

"Shouldn think like that."

They heard the moan before the walker even came into view. Daryl grabbed his cross bow and waited to see if the walker was going to show its face.

"And why can't I think that way?" Carol said getting her knife ready.

"Because" The walker came into view and he quickly shot it down and went to retrieve his arrow, "it can be a peachy day like this one here. Ya forget bout the damn world enden an then next thing ya know ya get bit." Daryl reloaded his crossbow and looked up and down the road. "First walker i've seen today… first anything I've seen today."

"Its really quiet." Carol agreed, "Maybe we should walk farther up the road. You never know maybe another cabin will be hiding for us to find."

Daryl nodded, "Couldn' hurt as long as we get back 'fore dark."

They were on an empty road. The woods surrounded both sides and no sign of walkers or people anywhere. They started walking up the road and the quietness was starting to make him nervous. They found nothing going up the road so they decided to make their way back to the truck.

They started walking back to the truck when Carol turned and smiled at Daryl.

"What?" He muttered briefly looking at her.

"Its actually kinda funny really." She said, "When i woke this morning and you were gone i actually thought that maybe you weren't coming back..."

"What's so funny about that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Its funny because i know you wouldn't have left me alone. And to think that you would leave me to the walkers was overreacting." She let out a small chuckle. She must have saw the look on Daryl's face because she stopped laughing and became quiet.

Daryl frowned and thought about what she had said. He would never leave her. Lies. It was all lies, he thought. He left her that day in the tombs, he left her for the walkers. He left her again just yesterday while they were getting attack by a group of walkers. She had the wrong idea about him. He wasn't as good as she or anyone else said he was. He was worse.

The silence between them grew and it was very uncomfortable. By the time they got to the truck it was already getting dark and they decided to sleep in the truck. It was really awkward sleeping in the truck because there was only one row of seats.

Daryl noticed how uncomfortable Carol was sitting up in the cramped spot. He moved his bags to the floor and motioned for her to come over. She gave him a questioning look.

"Lie down on tha seat it will be more comfortable."

"But where will you go?" She asked raising her eyes brow.

"Ya can rest ya head on my legs… I don't mind sleepin like this."

Carol nodded and slowly made her way over to him. She looked far too tired to argue with the hunter.

"Thanks." Daryl nodded and they both tried to sleep In the back of the cramped small truck.


End file.
